Treasures of the Heart are Meant for Two
by MarcusRak
Summary: A mini-story based of a comic strip illustrated by Brittin Roberts on DeviantArt. Yes, this is "Cyro". No, I do not endorse this. Yes, I think it's still beautiful. Please take a look at the cover art before reading (either here or on DeviantArt). And P.S., my other stories are not ships!
1. Trial of Love

_You can't lie to yourself. But more importantly, you can't hide yourself from those you love. Eventually, you both will find out the truth._

* * *

 _In the summer-esq seasonal plain of the Realm of Avalar, blossoming flowers and luscious green lawns mark the scenery surrounding two differently colored souls from different walks of life. Crash and Spyro, our intrepid heroes, have spent countless hours in each other's presence, bonding and befriending over a span of several months in which they have become inseparable companions. They are heroes from two different lands and two different cultures, two different species and from two different origins. Yet in each other they have found common ground and discovered a little of themselves in each other. And in this reflexive understanding, their unorthodox friendship has flourished despite the disparity in their identities. But one of these heroes hides something from the other, a feeling he himself is unsure of: his true desires. And in this veil something more may never be truth. What is this feeling of bliss between heroes of orange and purple? And will it ever come to fruition? This, I… intend to find out, through a trial. A trial of love._

 **Trial of Love. A Crash and Spyro Tale**

The Scuba gear was overpriced. Spyro had over the years come to expect this kind of swindling from Moneybags, but the aquatic gear he was trying to purchase was for a friend of his, so he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass. Crash couldn't breathe underwater like he could, so despite the exorbitant amount of gems Moneybags was asking for, Spyro reluctantly forfeited a hefty amount of his precious stones to the greedy ursine in exchange for O2 tanks, flippers, and a wet suit.

"That wet suit better be the right size, I played a small fortune for all this." Spyro watched as Crash put on his wet suit, strapped the Oxygen tank to his back, and put his goggles on. He then made sure he could move comfortably in all directions, and gave Spyro a thumbs-up sign. "Oh this place brings up so many memories. It was where I first learned to swim (after 500 gems), way back when, when I first met Elora and Hunter."

Crash had stopped fidgeting and was smiling complacently at Spyro, which Spyro returned a smile of his own a moment latter. Crash… he was always happy. At first the prospect was quite unsettling, but over time Spyro came to the realization that his gleefulness was how Crash communicated with those he was around. Having a silent friend, who couldn't convey what he was thinking or feeling through conventional means, it always meant Spyro had to make eye contact with him. His exuberance, his careless joy, it was something Spyro really treasured about Crash's company. It wasn't that he laughed or was excited all the time, instead he was at peace and jovial. Always content with his limitations and nevertheless enjoyed every moment he was alive. Spyro sometimes would talk at length with Crash when it was just the two of them, about his past adventures or of all the creatures he had come to know throughout his escapades, and every time Crash would listen with interest. Spyro felt guilty of it at first by dominating all conversations, but he came to realize Crash didn't care; he couldn't partake in their exchanges and was complacent just to listen. And every time, he would smile when they looked at one another.

Which was uncomfortable. No, it was bewildering. Because every time, EVERY time Crash would beam at him, it left Spyro with a stupid feeling in his chest. People smile; I've seen a lot of creatures smile, what was so different about Crash? Nothing, so what was this stupid feeling? And yes, it was stupid! Stupid because of how much Spyro enjoyed it and because of how much he was aware he strangely enjoyed it. This stupid feeling of uncertainty and bliss.

"Alright, looking good Crash. You ready? You have scuba-dived before, right?"

Crash nodded up and down with his head, signaling that he has indeed dove into the depths once before, though he was searching for a crystal versus collecting various gems in vases and bottles. Spyro then vaulted into the warmwater lake within Summer Forest, the fish clearing out of his way and the aquatic grass underneath swaying with the current of the water. Crash followed suit and proceeded to accompany Spyro through the underwater-ways of the lake, entering a small tunnel like secret passageway with many twists and turns until they resurfaced inside Summer Fall's castle.

"That underwater tunnel is a secret entrance into the castle Crash. Oh this is one of my favorite spots. Come on." Now walking, Crash followed Spyro up a small spiraling staircase until they both came to a dead end with a small hatch on the ceiling. Spyro flew a little upwards to reach the hatch, then pushed it upwards reveling bright sunlight. Spyro went through the small opening, and waited for Crash as he leap upwards and climbed his way to the roof of Sumer Forest's castle.

"Now I know what you thinking, why wouldn't I just fly to the top of the castle? Well I have previously, but I wanted to bring you up here to show you the vista. Take a look Crash." As Spyro requested, Crash took the moment to bask in the panorama of green hills and calm streams of clear blue water. It was so different from his home on the Wumpa Islands, but after closing his eyes and breathing in calmly, taking a moment to savor the view, Crash was enthralled with the beauty of Avalar.

"Being up here, being able to see so much of Summer Forest, it's a gentle reminder as to why I do the things I do; being a hero. In a way, it's to preserve the beauty and tranquility of the life which inhabits this serene place. Wouldn't you agree, Crash? It's not just about doing the right thing, but it's also about protecting the splendor of what's around you, as well as the lives which call this place home."

Crash gave Spyro a nod in agreement as the gentle wind atop the castle carried the present aroma of the surrounding forest. It was at that moment of serene peacefulness that Crash's stomach started to growl. He blushed and lowered his head before giving Spyro an embarrassed look.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too." Spyro chuckled, and Crash smiled once more, making Spyro feel stupid once more. That stupid, blissful feeling!

* * *

 _There next destination was the Dreamweaver's Realm. This is where I divulge the truth._

* * *

The next day had been even better than before. The floating islands which was the Realm of the Dreamweaver's was one of the most magical and fascinating places of the Dragon Realms, and despite all the parlous drops into what seemed like a never ending abyss, it was also one of the best places to glide. Crash was currently trying to strap on two wings of elytra to his back. The fiber was an intricately woven fabric composed of modified, hardened forewings of varying insects. Essentially, these artificial wings were going to let Crash… glide. At least that's what Hunter claimed.

"Oh I'm sure Hunter won't mind. I know he's taller than you, but the wingsuit is adjustable. Granted you won't be able to 'fly' with these, but you should be able to do some serious gliding with these elytra. And there's nowhere better to glide than the Realm of the Dreamweaver's. I know you're not a Dragon, Crash, but everyone should at least once feel the freedom of flying, or in your case falling with style."

Spyro's joke made Crash chuckle as he finally got his elytra fitted correctly, a pair of translucent silver fiber's attached to his back and arms forming makeshift wings. Looking over a small hill, Spyro walked to the edge and looked at a small drop where Crash could practice using his wingsuit.

"Okay, now let's test those wings out over here, you should be able to get an astounding 10 to 1 feet gliding ratio with these bad boys, or that's what the Professor said, it sounded fancy to me, but it translates to 'far'. Crash?"

A look of utter confidence was smacked across Crash brow. He was smiling menacingly as he looked at the perilous edge to his and Spyro's right. Where Crash was staring was a floating island several hundred feet away with nothing but air in-between here and there.

"Hold up Crash, we should probably make sure that thing works."

Ignoring him, Crash took a step back before running off the edge and jumping into nothing.

"Crash!" Terrified, Spyro ran after him and leapt from solid ground into the perilous blue and pink skies all around.

"Woohoohoo!" Crash yelled to the best of his ability. It sounded scratchy and high pitch as Spyro tried to catch up to him, both now guiding towards their destination. After crossing the three hundred fifty foot gap, Crash landed and Spyro followed soon after. Crash turned around in excitement with both arms in the air until he was met with a terrified and angry Spyro.

"Are you out of you mind!" Spyro yelled painting and somewhat horse, even though all he had done was guide to where he and Crash were standing, which should have taken a minimum effort for him. His heart had been racing, because for a moment he thought Crash was in life threatening danger. "You… you could have killed yourself! Do you know how terrified I was!"

Crash's joy was instantly gone. Spyro sounded so horrified and concerned that he had done something reckless, which was indeed true. The opportunity to do something exhilarating was just too much, and he rushed into it and could have indeed fallen to his death. He looked guilty and stared at the floor, his ears also drooping to match his mood. Seeing this, Spyro instantly felt the same way. When he saw Crash leap off the edge, unsure of whether he would live or not, his heart skipped a beat. He then took off after him to rescue him, only to see that everything was fine. But in that moment, all he felt was dread. "I'm… sorry Crash. Just… don't scare me like that. Please. If you would have gotten hurt or worse, I wouldn't know… what I'd do."

He sounded so genuinely sad. He cared about me… that much?

Spyro was now looking away from Crash. That bewildering feeling was back again, yet this time it was gnawing at him as if he felt hallow inside. His friend… his best friend almost died, and the adrenaline was still surging through him. If he would have… no, Spyro couldn't even imagine it, it was too horrifying. Crash must have really become important to me. I can't imagine being without him. I… can't?

"Ee- eyem sa- wey." Spyro looked up surprised with faint and barely noticeable tears in his eyes. Crash had spoken! And now he was looking at Spyro meekly. Shocked, it took Spyro a moment before he responded.

"It's… don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay. And… now that we know you're elytra works, maybe this time we can jump together. You know, race, together."

Crash nodded as he grinned from cheek to cheek. He nodded his head in agreement before they both backpedaled a step before both leaping off the edge of the island they were standing on, gliding next to one another. With nothing but the wind slowly slowing their falls, they looked at one another, and they both smiled. Except this time, they both felt stupid. And this time it was a little less confusing. Just a little.

* * *

They… they were in a desert. Crash was dehydrated and Spyro's poikilothermic, cold blooded body wasn't necessarily built for this extreme heat. Both were exhausted, the sun relinquishing them of most of their energy.

"I don't know where we are. No wait, over there, that's the Desert Ruins. I… the portal is just up ahead." They kept walking; both stammering and zigzagging with what little reserves they had left towards their destination. The sandstorm, it had almost separated them, but they endured, and now they had found their way back. They could return to the Midnight Mountains via a portal arc and recover.

"Just a little further Crash. Come on… we can make it." They entered an abandoned city surrounded by a large limestone wall. "You know, I met an explorer here once. Her name… name was Tara. She found most of the treasure. A… a shame." Crash slowly trailed behind Spyro. He was dangerously close to his limit. Too much more of this sun would cause him to pass out. What did Spyro just say? Explore? "I'm sorry Crash. I almost… augh… got us killed, bringing us out here. I'm really… ugh… sorry."

They made it towards the archway Spyro had pointed out. Words were etched on the arc itself, which Spyro and Crash read since the portal itself wasn't activated.

 _The secrets of the mind are also the passions of the heart. In the heart lies the riches of the soul, a treasure meant for two_.

"This tomb," Spyro said in-between breaths, "houses the remains of a pharaoh and his wife. I remember, Tara mentioning it, saying the real treasure buried here was not physical. Ah! The portal's not… we need to activate it." Crash was barely holding on. He needed shade and water soon. "I hope… I remember what the Elders said about portals." Spyro stood to study the arch, when Crash began to feel the ground from underneath him falter. He struggled to maintain his posture, and then fell to his knees as the sand underneath him continued to drain from underneath him. Spyro noticed the noise and turned in horror at what he saw.

"Crash!" Spyro was exhausted, and his efforts to fly over and grab Crash's hand only resulted in him plummeting into the quicksand as well. Crash held his breath as he was swallowed by the sand. The sand clung to Spyro and weighed him down, and despite his every instinct to escape, he couldn't manage to break the grip the sand had on him and he too was swallowed by the current. He dropped into darkness and landed on a pile of sand below. The room was pitch black and the air was stagnant. He heard Crash rumbling around, so he turned to face his direction even though he couldn't see anything.

"Crash! Are you alright?"

"Y- ya." Crash coughed a lot; it was a dry cough which signaled he was parched.

"Hold up, I can momentarily light up the area, see where we are." Spyro inhaled and unleashed a small continuously stream of fire of his mouth, intending on getting a quick glimpse of his surroundings for as long as he could exhale. He noticed the hieroglyphics on the walls and the multicolored tiles. The hole from however they were dragged down here was closed, so he couldn't fly out of here, but he did noticed the occasional torch on the left and right sides of the hallway they were in, all of which were unlit.

"Crash. Did you see the torches attached to the walls? I'm going to brighten the area again, and you grab a torch and hold it in front of me, we'll use it for light."

Spyro inhaled once more and light up the hallway, and Crash complied, leaping upwards to reach a torch which he held in front of Spyro so that it would catch on fire. It kept a steady glow all around, enough where at least they were kept out of the dark.

"Okay. Now how do we get out of here?" Spyro asked aloud, not sure of how to do so. After a few moments of silence, Spyro continued. "We're not going to be able to escape through the roof. Somehow it's solid stone, even though we fell in here from that direction. I think… our only choice is to walk forward."

And so they did, their journey home now prolonged indefinitely. Crash had collapsed once, desperately needing both water and rest. He leaned on Spyro for a bit, but continued onwards without another collapse. After several minutes, they saw a light in the distance. Invigorated, Crash and Spyro now rushed towards it, hoping it was the exit. But when they reached the large opening, they were met with a large arena circumscribed by rows of empty stone seats.

"What the? How… How are we going to get out of here?" Spyro was exhausted and loosing hope. He was merely sapped of energy, and though the sun was no longer beating on him or Crash, the air in this tunnel was very thin.

 _You have come here by mistake, but the fates have not made error. The secrets of the mind are also the passions of the heart. In the heart lies the riches of the soul, a treasure meant for two._

"Who, who said that?" Spyro asked.

 _Spyro the Dragon, the doubt in your mind has come to affront. You question your feelings despite how genuine they are. This Dreamweaver seeks the truth. But he seeks the truth not from you, but from the bandicoot._

"What? What are you talking about? Show yourself!"

Crash looked around confused, exhausted from the day and struggling to remain conscious. Just then, a trap door opened from underneath him and he disappeared from view, the door resealing before Spyro could follow Crash.

"What have you done with him!?"

 _He is now to fight for the truth. He is a stranger to this dimension, stranded here from his own. In his home, his sister searches for him, tries to find him. That is where his family and home lies. But in the months since his arrival, you have made his acquaintance. And over time, inexplicable to yourself, this acquaintance has become different than others you've made in the past. This Dreamweaver seeks the answer to this truth. You seek the answer to this truth._

"I don't understand. What do you want, stop speaking in riddles!"

Spyro at this point was desperate. Where was Crash? Was he alive? How do they get out of here? But another thought crossed his mind. He is a stranger to this dimension. What if he wants to return home, and see his sister again? Spyro knew of this, that Crash missed her so, but… forgot it, maybe intentionally. In the first few weeks Spyro had met Crash he wanted nothing but to help his return Crash to his home, but this goal had slowly changed into a different feeling. To see him happy, and be there for him. Crash had changed his whole world. Previously he was hero, his dedication to anyone and everyone who needed him. And although this remained true, Crash had started to garner more of his attention, more of his time. Though the reason why Spyro still couldn't grasp.

 _Crash is alive. Gaze at the arena below. Here he will make his stand. Here he makes his choice. Not you._

Spyro looked. Crash was getting up slowly and rose to his feet. He was towards one side of the circular arena, as a large door could be seen on the opposite side. The arena was circumscribed by a small channel of water, to which Crash rushed towards and drank from, quenching his thirst. From where Spyro was standing, it was a clear path to Crash, So Spyro descended down the stone rows of bleachers before he collided into an invisible barrier on the circumference of the arena, preventing him from entering.

"Crash!" With a little more vigor in him after drinking water, Crash noticed Spyro banging on something and began to make his way towards him when the door on the opposite side of the arena opened loudly. The inside of the tunnel behind the now opened doors was completely dark, but a Dragon strode out and stared down Crash. He looked exactly like Spyro, yet his eyes were empty and glowing bright white, and his skin was a darker shade of purple.

"No..." Spyro whispered in a sudden realization. "Crash, get out of there!"

 _This is your future Spyro. It isn't all fairy-tales and adventure. Your duty as a hero to these Realms will have you face terrible dangers. Are you prepared to have Crash be a part of it?_

"I am not that!I am not a heartless Dark Dragon!"

 _So you're capable of love, then? You will need it to ground yourself, to anchor yourself to good when you face terrible evil. The question is then, will you let it happen before Crash dies? Before he falls to your hatred and anger?_

Dark Spyro lunched at Crash, making up the gap between them in three seconds. Crash slid to the right to avoid his sharp talons, but Dark Spyro quickly redirected himself and again perused his target, intending on executing it.

"No!" Spyro clawed and torched the barrier in front of him, ripples forming and fading in the invisible wall at each place where he clawed and singed it. But no matter what he did, he couldn't penetrate the force field.

 _This is my deal, Crash can hear this as well as he battles to survive. At any point, he may quit. He may stop, and when he does, this trial will cease and he will be free. However if he chooses to do so, I will send him back home. I will take him away from you, so that he is no longer in danger from you. I will reunite him with his sister and he can live his life once more. But if he chooses to stay and fight, his fate and his life, will solely be in his hands as he does battle with what you will eventually do to him._

"No, I'd protect him. I would never harm him or let harm come to him." Then a thought came to Spyro. He couldn't protect him right now. "Crash, quit!"

 _He can't hear you, he can only see you. Plus, you know what that would mean if he does. He might never see you again._

Spyro continued to try to breach the barrier in front of him, but could not penetrate it. In horror, he watched as Dark Spyro drew blood.

Crash was too weak, too fatigued to fight, but even so he knew in peak physical condition he was no match for this Dark Dragon. It could fly, breathe fire, had deadly claws, and sharp teeth. Crash knew if he continued any longer, he would be killed.

 _The choice is yours. You can choose to surrender, and the mistake which brought you here will be undone, as a courtesy to a hero who deserves to return home where he belongs. You've earned this. But if you choose to remain and fight for you right to stay here, wage battle against what staying with Spyro will eventually lead to, it will be your death. But if you have the will, the courage to stand, fight, and emerge victorious, then even true love can pass any trial._

Crash glanced at Spyro, who was forced to be a spectator to this, frantically trying to enter the stage even though a translucent white barrier kept him at bay. Crash's distraction proved to be a mistake, as Dark Spyro pounced on top of him and reached for his throat, intending to deliver the death blow with his teeth. Crash managed to catch his jaws with his hands and held him at bay, but then noticed the fire emanating from his throat. Crash kneed his opponent in his chest, and managed to toss him off, but not before a torrent of flame was launched in his direction. Crash emerged from it slightly set ablaze, to which his spin smothered out the embers on his shoulder and pants. Dark Spyro was relentless in his pursuit, and Crash held out his arms to shield his face and was clawed at viciously, lines of parallel scars gushing fresh blood. Dark Spyro then clawed at Crash's back, tearing at his flesh and sending Crash to the ground in the brink of defeat.

"No! Crash, give up! Please!"

The pain, it was everywhere. He was exhausted. His breath was heavy and fluent, trying to provide his body with enough oxygen. In defiance to all the pain seizing his body, Crash curled his right hand into a fist and placed it on the ground as he lifted himself up, hunched over as he looked at Dark Spyro, who had paused in his pursuit to blankly look at Crash with pity. Crash then slowly got to his feet once more. The whole time keenly aware of the fact he could give up at any time he wished. If he wanted to live, all he had to do was think it so, willingly surrender. And if he did, he would be reunited with his sister, who he did miss dearly. What was he fighting for then? He… he was fighting to prove himself. Prove what? Prove he belonged. Where? Here, with his friend. I won't leave him. Not if he cares about me. Only his sister had ever felt that way about him, and even though this meant that standing and fighting would lead to his death and maybe never seeing his sister again, he wouldn't abandon Spyro. Love. It would endure this trial.

Crash was sent to the ground again, Dark Spyro this time opting to use the element of electricity. Crash screamed out as he convulsed on the ground, and again Spyro clawed at the barrier keeping him from saving his best friend.

"No!" Stop it! I swear to god if he dies, I won't stop till you're dead as well! You hear me!"

 _It is no longer your choice; your decision. It is Crash's. You've made up your mind yet won't act. Crash, however, does not share your indecisiveness. Now, he fights for the right to stay with you. Because he's made up his mind._

"But he will die! If you let him die I will kill you!"

 _That fervor, it will serve you well in your fight to save the Dragon Realms Spyro_. _You would fight to the death to protect you home, but you don't have the courage to allow yourself to be happy. Maybe… if Crash demonstrates that passion for you, then maybe you will find it as well._

He labored to get up again but this time Dark Spyro didn't wait for him to stand up fully. He dropped his head and charged at Crash, the deadly horns atop his head aimed at his target's chest. Crash was able to move only enough where Dark Spyro's right horn scraped against across chest and lacerated it badly, but he was not impaled. Dark Spyro's momentum carried him past Crash, as he staggered and once again collapsed to the ground, now holding his midsection. Losing his will, Crash struggled to get to his feet once more, but Dark Spyro's two front claws wrapped around Crash's shoulders, piercing his skin and locked him in his grasp as Spyro raised him a couple dozen feet into the air before dropping him. Crash plummeted towards the ground until violently landing on the hard dirt. He didn't' move after that.

"NO!" Spyro's eyes were filled with tears; he couldn't see straight and was full of remorse. The voice, it knew what the turmoil in his heart was, and now it was too late to do something about it. His sadness, it turned into rage as he clawed and rammed into the barrier in front of him. But it was no use and he was miserable once more, slumping his body against the barrier. Crash chose me over his home and his sister. He could have lived if he gave up, but instead I kept him here. He chose me. And… I killed him.

Dark Spyro landed a couple feet from his target and stared at it. He walked away towards the same doorway he entered the arena from when a faint noise stopped him. He glanced backwards to see the bandicoot once again strenuously getting to his feet. His jeans were shredded; he was not putting any weight on his right leg, the fall most likely breaking his ankle or leg itself. His arms, back, chest, and face were a massacre of bruises, scrapes, and oozing blood. He was exhausted from his trek through the desert and his fight with the Dragon before him. But he was standing. An inferior creature. Dark Spyro lunged at Crash, one blow away from ending this. But Crash, ignoring his useless right leg and leapt over his pursuer, landing behind him. Dark Spyro took to the air and circled around to set Crash's location ablaze, but when the fire cleared Crash emerged alive after he stopped spinning. Impossible. This power Dark Spyro had, it was what he would use to defeat the Dark One himself latter in his life. This was the epitome of his ability. No, no more holding back. Dark Spyro landed on the ground and prepared to end a useless attachment of his life, one that would not bring any meaning. The dark energy pooled in his mouth, an element which surpasses all of the elements of the Earth itself. Its strength equivalent of stars, gravity, and comets burning in the sky; the spiritual matter of the very universe itself. The "true element" of the Purple Dragon of Legend: The Convexity. Crash, with one eye almost sealed shut, putting no pressure on his right leg, and a few moments from passing out stared at the display of power from a dark version of his best friend, hell-bent on destroying him. Its energy crackled and surged. It made Crash's skin crawl. He couldn't move for he was out of energy. His ability to defy Dark Spyro even in incredible pain and continue to stand up against him, that will was gone. All he had left was the strength to look back at the real Spyro once more. Crash met Spyro's gaze, and Spyro returned the gaze in absolute misery until he looked away in agony.

That's what I'm fighting for, Crash thought. Spyro's happiness, his future. To preserve the beauty and tranquility of the life which inhabits this serene place… in my heart, as Spyro had said to him above Summer Forests' castle. So he doesn't become the villain I'm fighting now. I may not succeed. But I'll be damned if I don't try!

Dark Spyro unleashed it: a purple beam of extraordinary power. What Crash then did next was instinctual, what he had done his entire life, whether it be through boxes or to redirect a beam of immeasurable strength. He spun. Aku-Aku always claimed there was something unique, something special about the move which defined his life. It was simple, it was rudimentary, and it could break open a box or defeat a world conquering foe. And maybe, it could act as a shield. Not of the body, but of his ideals. A protector and a hero of life and of Light, the opposite of the Dark Convexity which Dark Spyro intended to destroy Crash with. A weapon of light which Spyro would be when he does confronts the Dark One someday, instead of this dark version which stood before Crash. Crash became enveloped in the beam, and afterwards lost consciousness.

Spyro recognized that power, but not from Dark Spyro, from Crash. It wasn't the Convexity. It was simply, Light. Goodness. It was an ideal they both stood for, something more concrete and more grounded than maybe even the power of the Dark Convexity itself. But to say Crash redirected that beam because he was pure of heart was not accurate. That, he did simply by spinning like a top. The arena was full of bright light, and then it dissipated. Crash collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

"Crash!"

 _Do you believe in him Spyro? Do you believe he was strong enough to defeat the worst you could be? Able to defeat... you, because he loves you?_

"I don't care! I just want him to be alive!"

 _Then know this. The secrets of the mind are also the passions of the heart. In your heart lies the riches of the soul, a treasure made for two. Don't let the treasure of your heart remain a secret. He passed the test long before he stepped into that ring. The only barrier left is you._

He then saw Crash suddenly start breathing heavily as his eyes shot open. He was alive. The white barrier which had kept Spyro out of the ring dissipated, and he rushed over towards Crash. Inexplicably, one final time, he was able to get to his feet, limping. He made it two steps before collapsing to his hands and knees. But he saw Spyro approaching, tears flying from his eyes, and Crash smiled in spite of the overwhelming pain throughout his entire body. Spyro leapt and hugged him. His weight and momentum knocked Crash onto his back and he grimaced in pain. Spyro apologetically got off of him and looked at Crash happily, confused, and saddened all at the same time.

"Why Crash? Why didn't you give up? How did you know you would win? Why... why did you choose to stay here instead of return home?"

Crash was breathing heavily and struggling to stay awake. But he with what little strength he had left leaned forward to the best of his ability until Spyro held his back and helped him lean upright. He then met Spyro's gaze and answered his question. "Ya- ou."

Spyro was surprised by his answer. Spyro knew it was the answer before he asked. It was confusing, but this time it only brought him joy. "I love you."

Spyro hugged him gently, crying and smiling. Crash also enveloped his arms around Spyro and they hugged indefinitely, until Crash let go and Spyro did as well. Spyro then kissed him on the cheek, and Crash smiled his brightest smile ever since he met Spyro.


	2. A War of Hearts

_They say that all's fare in love and war. If that's true, the reason there are winners and losers is then solely based on merit. Whoever deserves one's love should get it, right? No doubts, no hesitation... No debate._

* * *

 _His heart, his soul, they're torn in two. Between a heroine of dark complexion, and an orange stranger from another dimension. Between a dragoness whose whole life he's profoundly changed, and a refuge who silently changed his._

 _How can he know, how can he choose? The dilemma of his heart has left him confused. Maybe it was by design, maybe it was by fate. Or maybe this war of hearts was meant to stir debate. One story based in fiction and so full of controversy; another derived from canon which fits so naturally._

 _What happens when the heart of a hero is conflicted between the love of two souls? When they both have learned their love for him is strong, proven that they belong, and yearned to be with him all along. Can this hero listen wholly to his heart, if it's divided in two?_

 _I once said that the secrets of the mind are also the passions of the heart. That in one's heart lies the treasure of the soul, a treasure meant for two. I once said a trial of love was needed to uncover this truth. But now both the stranger and the heroine have proven their worth. Now all I can say is it's up to Spyro to choose_

 **A War of Hearts. A Spyro, Crash, and Cynder Tale**

Spyro meant the world to me. No matter how much other's doubted me, despite how much my past haunted me, he still found it in his heart to love me. And that meant the world to me.

For I was the thing he fought for, which he admitted to me in Malefor's Lair. When ridden with guilt and consumed by doubt, the Darkness within me rose and I tried to kill him. But what I was most afflicted within that cavern abyss was blindness, for until he uttered one sentence in his defense, I never realized just how much I loved him and how much he loved me.

 _Losing you has left me with nothing to fight for._

Those words broke the final chain Malefor had on me, and never again would be able to bind me. In that moment, what Spyro and I had together was made real. Stolen from my home, molded into a monster, made to do evil, and until Spyro uttered those ten words, my past would always haunt me. But now, my future with him will set me free.

Smiling in euphoria as they flew around one another, Cynder and Spyro sailed the skies over the Valley of Avalar with the world safe and their future's bright.

"Woohoohoo!" Spyro yelled in glee.

"Yeah!" Cynder responded laughing. Spyro wasn't one to cheer. He was actually quite modest despite his seemingly cocky manor. Knowing this of Spyro's character was just one of the luxurious she had knowing him so intimately. It made her heart beam as she matched Spyro's happiness. This was their moment. She wanted to remember it.

They continued soring in eradicate directions, playing a de-facto game of tag and aerial stunting over the large stone castle which grandiosely stood erect in the middle of Summer Forest. Cynder remembered hearing from Spyro of some of the strange and humorous things he did in his youth to defend the seasonal plains of Avalar from some mage as Ripto. How much he had grown since then ‒ Cynder experiencing some of this first hand ‒ was a pleasure to witness. To be able to see him be joyful and carefree like he once was in the past, no longer concerned with the fate of the world, allowed him to just be himself. Not a hero or a legend, but instead good Dragon. With the world safe, Spyro and Cynder were left to do as they pleased, together.

"Where are you going?" Cynder said without a care.

"Come land over here, I want to show you something."

Cynder descended gradually in a helix pattern until she flapped her wings a couple of times to settle on the roof of Sumer Forest's Castle. "This place, Avalar, I remember you saying you used to come her a lot when you were younger. This is where you met your close friend Elora."

"Yeah. You know, it's funny; I met her by complete accident. The Professor was trying to rekindle an archway here which was not functioning. And when he did so, I was brought here by mistake. I ended up on a fun, wacky adventure and well the rest is history."

"I can see why you like this place, it's beautiful."

"This spot above the castle is my favorite. When I first came here, I discovered this spot via an underwater tunnel which lead into the castle itself and climbed my way to the top. I'll never forget the first time I saw this view. Later I could fly up here and basked in its splendor when needed. And now I can share this vista with you as well."

Cynder returned Spyro's glance with a soft smile. Taking things slow, sitting idly by and enjoying the beauty of what's around, it was a far cry to the past few years of her life. All of what Malefor put her through, and then her journey to redeem herself, she never imagined a life of peace and normalcy. But now all that was behind her, and new life could begin. After a moment's pause, Spyro spoke again as he looked forward and smiled contently. "Being up here, being able to see so much of Summer Forest, it's a gentle reminder as to why I do the things I do; being a hero. In a way, it's to preserve the beauty and tranquility of the life which inhabits this serene place. Wouldn't you agree, Cynder? It's not just about doing the right thing, but it's also about protecting the splendor of what's around you, as well as the lives which call this place home."

Cynder gave Spyro a nod in agreement as the gentle wind atop the castle carried the pleasant aroma of the surrounding forest. They then looked at each other once again, this time moving closer to one another. They leaned their heads together and took a moment to enjoy this, before making eye contact once more. What came next was instinct. It was what they both knew they wanted without thinking. They rotated their heads in opposite direction slightly, and kissed. The moment was sensual; it was all that it could have been.

But then Spyro inhaled sharply and retreated from Cynder. His breathing became irregular almost like if he was starting to panic.

"Spyro what's wrong?" His face was drained; it looked like he had just seen a ghost. Then Cynder noticed the small beads of water forming under Spyro's eyes. Was he beginning to cry?

"I… just." He couldn't even talk he sounded so scared. There was pain behind his eyes, like if he felt guilty about something.

"Spyro, what is it?" Here attempts to console him were in vain. Something was deeply troubling him, and it had happened so sudden, like if he was reminded of something. He was starting to tear up worse.

"I‒ loved him." He was whispering, talking to himself as he stared at the ground. He then closed his eyes and a look of anguish crossed his face. What was going on, how he could go from bliss to misery in an instant?

"What? Spyro talk to me, please." She then reached out to him and gently put her front paw in-between where the yellow spikes protruded from the center of his spine and where the tissue of his left wing membrane fused to his shoulder. This earned a look from Spyro. His mouth was slightly open as he was still breathing heavily do to his swirling emotions. He looked guilty once more.

"I… I'm so sorry Cynder. I‒ I gotta go." He then immediately vaulted from the top of the roof and landed on the ground below.

"Spyro wait! Where are you going?" He entered the large portal at the end of the stone walkway in front of a circular fountain and the large doors marking the main entrance to the castle's interior. She followed him through, but when she emerged from the other side, Spyro was nowhere in sight. She was now currently in the Realm of the Artisans, Spyro's childhood home. "Spyro! SPYRO!" It was no use, he was gone.

* * *

 _What is meant to be is obstructed by what once was. So for the current path to be free, the previous obstruction must be removed. Else a different path must be crossed._

* * *

"Why Crash? Why didn't you give up? How did you know you would win? Why... why did you choose to stay here instead of return home?"

Crash was breathing heavily and struggling to stay awake. But he with what little strength he had left leaned forward to the best of his ability until Spyro held his back and helped him lean upright. He then met Spyro's gaze and answered his question. "Ya- ou."

Spyro was surprised by his answer. Spyro knew it was the answer before he asked. It was confusing, but this time it only brought him joy. "I love you."

Spyro hugged him gently, crying while smiling. Crash returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around Spyro and they hugged indefinitely, until Crash let go and Spyro did as well. Spyro then kissed him on the cheek, and Crash smiled his brightest smile ever since he met Spyro.

Crash's eyes then slowly faltered, and he began to go limp. "Crash? Crash!" He was still breathing, but had lost consciousness. As Spyro held him firm in his arms, a portal began to rise from the ground itself. Spyro read the destination on the interior of the archway and was relieved to see it was to Avalar. Gently, Spyro dragged Crash's immobile body, careful to move his broken right leg as little as possible. "You're going to make it, Crash. You've proven you can."

Once in Avalar, Spyro got behind Crash and placed both of his forearms under Crash's shoulders and began to fly him to help. He had a long journey to get to the island he had in mind, but once he got there, the Professor would defiantly be able to help him. An hour or so later, Spyro exhaustedly hovered above the beach and carefully placed a still unconscious Crash on the sand before he also landed. He was breathing heavily and his wings were sore, but he made it. After a ten second pause, he ran towards the small laboratory that was on this island and rang the doorbell several times (an island home having a doorbell in the first place would have been hilarious to Spyro had Crash not been so injured).

"Guests! Here! Oh I better get my laser, just in case!" Spyro could hear his voice muffled by the door. Normally his strange behavior would have been amusing, but Spyro didn't have the time for it right now.

"Agent 9, it's Spyro! Open the door, now!"

The door then burst open revealing a surprised and ecstatic simian holding a deadly laser pistol in his right hand. "Spyro the flamethrower! What brings you to Agent 9's island? Or is it the Professor's island? We never really agreed on that."

"Is he here? I need his help, now. It's an emergency."

"Rynocs, Spyro? You and I can handle a few Rynocs. Come on, where are they?"

"Ugh!" Spyro said frustrated for a moment. "No, it's Crash. He's hurt, badly, and I need the Professor's help. Now!"

It took a moment, but Agent 9 snapped out of it and became serious, a rarity for him. "Where is he? How badly is he hurt?"

"He's on the beach; I set him down after the long journey here. He's unconscious and scrapped up badly. He's right leg or ankle is broken and he's lost a lot of blood."

"I can help you get him inside. Professor" Agent 9 said as he put his laser in its holster and then held that hand towards his helmet over his ear.

"What is it Agent 9?" Spyro could here emanating from the ear piece Agent 9 had on. "I'm on the verge of a discovery here."

"Whatever you're doing, drop it. It's Spyro's friend, Crash. He needs your help, now."

"Oh my, I'll be right up."

Agent 9 and Spyro both lifted and brought Crash inside and carefully placed him onto a flat table.

"Oh dear!" The Professor gasped when he first got a glance at Crash's injuries. He immediately got to work, hooking up several different instruments which began to get a read on his vitals. "His heartrate and blood pressure are way too low. He's not getting enough oxygen to his blood. Come over here Nine, you can help me stich up these cuts and stabilize him."

"What can I do?" Spyro said horrified.

"No offense, Spyro, but you don't have the hands for this. I promise you Agent 9 and I will do everything we can. Don't you worry."

It was agony, watching them perform surgery on his unconscious body. At one point he flat lined. Spyro's heart was in his throat when that happened. He rushed over towards him, and Agent 9 had to hold him back as the Professor used a defibrillator three times to get his heart beating again. He had endured so much. He fought me, the worst I could be, and won. Spyro recognized that Dark form of himself when it emerged from that tunnel at the end of the arena. It was a premonition ‒ the epitome of a Purple Dragon's strength as either an instrument of good or a maleficent evil ‒ a hint at what my future had in store, as foretold by the Guardians Spyro had recently come to know. The weight of Spyro's responsibility, the prophets over his head, they consumed Spyro's conscious. A terrible evil so similar to himself he would eventually have to defeat. The Legend of Spyro, his struggle and his destiny, it was all he could think about. However, six months ago he met Crash, a freak accident stranding him here in his home dimension.

And now he was all I care about. And he was dying before me, able to stand against Dark Spyro, but maybe not come out away from the confrontation alive. No, you have to pull through Crash. I don't care about my future, what I have to do to save the world. You're all I care about now. I admit it, I love you. I don't know why and I don't care. You're special, kind, warm, and fun loving. You don't worry about the future, you live in the present. I admire that so much about you. You're the first person who hasn't looked at me and thought of me as solely a hero, of how powerful I am destined to be, and the responsibilities I have to so many. You just saw me. You just cared about me. And now all I want to do is share my life with you, for you've made me happier than I've ever been.

After about six hours, he was stabilized but hadn't woken up. The beeps from his heart monitor were constant. The rise and fall of his battered chest was consistent. His jeans were still shredded. He looked horrible but Spyro couldn't look away from him.

"What happened to him?" Agent 9 had spoken behind him. It made Spyro jump, but he relaxed and continued to look at Crash as Agent 9 now stood to his side.

"He… endured a trial."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. I was hearing a voice in my head as I was forced to watch him nearly get killed. He fought another Dragon, Nine, and won."

"Wow." Agent 9 said calmly. He was acting way stiller than usual; it had to be because of the circumstances. He was handling the matter appropriately, instead of in his normal manor. "I contacted Elora, Hunter, and Sheila. I figured they'd want to know what happened. Crash's grown on them too, you know. He is pretty special, Spyro. Just know we all see it too, alright big guy."

And with that, Agent 9 walked away, it being a couple of hours past midnight. Spyro, in turmoil given the current state of his best friend, walked forward and stared at Crash and all of his many cuts and bruises. He then reached out and gently placed his paw over Crash's hand. "I'm so sorry Crash. I thought I could make you happy. Seeing you smile was all I wanted every day. I never knew what it was like to love before. Maybe because you aren't a Dragon, or that we're both male… I was afraid of this. But now I know I'm only afraid of losing you." Spyro then stoked his paw through the hair atop Crash's head before returning it to the ground. "Goodnight buddy."

It had been two days, and Spyro had barely left Crash's side. True to Agent 9's word, Elora, Hunter, and Sheila all showed up and gave their condolences. Elora looked genuinely dejected, but too also left after a day. They could only do so much, say so much. They were merely his friends, people he had met through Spyro. So he didn't blame them for how much time they stayed. He however, couldn't leave. He stayed by his side every day, slept whenever his body forced him to by Crash's side, and watched him as he remained unconscious. Spyro asked the Professor questions pressing on his mind whenever he came to check up on him. "How long was this going to go on? When was he going to wake up?" When could I see him smile again?

It was on the third day that the Professor came to Spyro. He had to tell him eventually.

"Spyro" He had fallen asleep, and the Professor's words slowly aroused him from his slumber until Spyro was wide awake. He took a moment to check on Crash, hopeful but disappointed to find he was exactly the same as he had been last night.

"Professor, please tell me you have some good news."

"Spyro, what I have to say is hard. I think maybe it's best if we left the room."

"No. Whatever you have to say, just say it."

The Professor took a deep breath in, drawing in his confidence before he delivered his bad news. "Ever since Crash's heart stopped three days ago, I've been able to keep him alive, but barely. He's in a deep coma, and without the setup of machines I have rigged to him, he would eventually stop breathing on his own. I think we have to face the fact that Crash… might be comatosed permanently.

No. He wasn't… he was still alive, he was breathing, and I can see him still living right in front of me! "What are you saying Professor. He won't ever wake up? That he's… gone?"

"He is alive, Spyro. But to say he is living is a bit of a stretch. He just… isn't capable of regaining consciousness. Eventually, if a miracle does not come, we'll have to consider… letting him pass."

It was like he was stabbed in the heart with how badly in pounded in his chest. Let him go… "There isn't anything else you can do?" Spyro was beginning to lose it. He was barely able to get that sentence out without choking up.

"I've did everything I could Spyro. I promise. But unless Crash somehow finds a way out of his coma, he will remain unmoving on that bed for as long as he has left."

Spyro turned around at this point and was looking at Crash's face once more, it being expressionless. "No. I can't… give up on him."

"I know it's hard but… doing so may be Crash's best chance at peace."

"No! He's not gone. I won't give up on him! He didn't give up on me!"

"Spyro…" It was at this point the Professor could hear Spyro audibly crying over Crash's body. It was at this point he understood just how much Crash meant to Spyro. Losing his last hope. Spyro kissed Crash's unmoving body on his cheek. "I'm so sorry. I'll… never forget you. I promise."

* * *

What the hell? That was all that was on Cynder's mind. She couldn't find Spyro anywhere and none of the Dragons in Artisans knew where he was. What was going on? Something was tearing him apart and she needed to find out what it was. What did he whisper though before he took off? Why did it bring him to tears? Why did he run? Was it… because of someone else?

The uncertainty was driving her crazy. She felt so in tune with him, for all those months they were magically chained to one another. His happiness was hers; his pain was hers as well. This was the price for loving him wholly, and she'd endure it forever.

But she could only aimlessly wonder around Artisans for so long. Nighttime was approaching, and eventually she would have to postpone her search, not even sure where to look in the first place. How long would he be gone? Did he run away? Was it because of me? The questions kept gnawing at her, demanding answers because for some strange reason she felt responsible for Spyro's current state of mind. And this feeling of guilt was worse somehow than her strings of guilt caused by what she had done under the Dark One's control so many years ago. It was bringing her to tears. Spyro, where are you?

"Cynder" The voice startled her for she didn't recognize it. Turning around, she saw a faun in a green dress standing behind her. It took her a moment, but then Cynder recognized who was standing in front of her.

"Elora... You're Spyro's friend, right. What… what are you doing here in Avalar?"

"I was looking for you."

"Looking for me? Why?"

"Though it's none of my business, a Gemcutter witnessed you and Spyro fly of the top of Summer Fall's Castle in distress. When I heard about it, I figured I needed to come talk to you."

"Do you know where Spyro is Elora?"

"No. But I do have a guess. Though more importantly, I believe I know why he's run off."

"How? H- how would you know?" Cynder was more remorseful than surprised. Elora understood.

"You love him, don't you? I can hear it in your voice. How much his current pain is hurting you."

Elora was evidently one of Spyro's closet childhood friends. He and her even had some sort of special relationship. But even so, Cynder could tell she was not competing for Spyro's heart. She was approaching her as a fried of a friend. There to lend some advice and wisdom. She would accept it gratefully. "With all my heart. When we kissed, it was everything that I'd thought it'd be and more. But it caused him so much pain. Why?"

Elora sighed for a moment before she continued. "Did Spyro ever mention someone to you, someone named Crash?"

The name struck her as odd. She had never heard of a name like that. Spyro never mentioned it before to her. Was he or she someone close to him? "No. Who is that?"

"Spyro had only ever known him for seven months, meeting him sometime after he defeated the Sorceress. But he had such an impact on Spyro. I met him as well, and even though he never spoke because he physically couldn't, I always knew so much about him. It was perplexing yet so simple, for he was an honest and genuine friend. Over time he and Spyro really become inseparable companions."

"Spyro defeated the Sorceress well over eight years ago. So what happened to him? How does this relate to what's happening now?" Cynder couldn't understand how this being from so long ago had anything to do with Spyro's current sadness.

"A… trial of love."

"What?"

"I don't even think Spyro understood the feelings in his heart all those years ago. He must have ignored them or feared them, and elected to disregard them all until Crash proved just how much he loved him back. Spyro never told me, never told anyone, but he couldn't hide his feelings from me. Watching them together laugh and smile, seeing Spyro weep as his friend slipped into a coma. It was so unorthodox and so bizarre, but I truly believe Spyro loved Crash, even more than as a friend."

" _Love_? But _he_ wasn't a Dragon, right? How do you know this? How can that possibly be true?"

"Because I remember the way Spyro acted after he lost Crash. The agony and the self-loathing. It's similar to how he's acting now. I do believe he loves you, as well. I believe he's devastated right now because he feels guilty, guilty because previously he's had these same feelings he has for you now for someone else in his life as well, someone else who he feels so responsible for harming seven years ago. And even though what happened was seven years ago, it hasn't faded in his heart."

Cynder was taken aback for a moment. Spyro shared a lot of his past with her, but never mentioned this friend of his who may have meant so much more than that. "I don't understand… why has Spyro never told me about Crash? He's told me about so much else. So why then, is he afraid to tell me?"

"Spyro's always felt a great obligation to protect those he cares about. He's come to know so many, Dragons and other's alike. But the one person he came to know the best, even in the short time they knew each other, he felt he failed. That trial I spoke of, it was a duel. I didn't really get what Spyro was describing when he first told me of what happened that faithful day. It almost sounded like a dream. But in that arena where Crash fought for his life, it was against another Dragon Spyro referred to as a Dark form of himself. Not an apparition, but the literal manifestation of the Darkness within him. What his future had in store for him. I never understood what he meant by that until today, until I heard of you a while ago and found out what you mean to Spyro. That Darkness he described did find Spyro, but you set him free from it. Grounded him to good because of how much he loves you. During that duel, Spyro claimed there was a strange voice in his head which told him that Darkness lied in his future. That in the end, that trial was to prove whether Crash could be someone who would anchor Spyro to good."

Dark Spyro. Cynder had seen it; she had helped him break free from that surge of murderous intent. Spyro had helped her break free from it as well. It's why they were meant to be. Evidently however, someone else had helped Spyro in overcoming the Darkness.

"So even though…" Cynder stuttered as she tried to wrap her head around what Elora was saying, "Crash defeated Dark Spyro, he didn't make it out alive. That's why Spyro's so broken over it, even after seven years. He feels partially responsible for his friend's death."

"That's just the thing Cynder. By some miracle, Crash survived the coma he entered after the fight. He woke up from it after four days. But when he returned alive, he wasn't the same person Spyro remembered."

* * *

Holding him, wrapping his arms around him, knowing that someone as special and amazing as Spyro actually loved him, it was euphoria. For Crash, he wasn't sure for how long he had these feelings for his friend. It didn't even seem possible until he knew they were true. But when Crash discovered these feelings were resting in his heart as he fought for his life in this ring, he had never felt happier. Even in extraordinary pain, seeing someone he admired so much and looked up to so much actually share these same feelings for him, it was unexplainable joy. How lucky was he to have someone so magnificent and astounding as Spyro actually shed tears for him, a creation of a mad scientist from another dimension? That's how I feel about him; he's so much… cooler than I am! He has wings and can breathe fire, control magic and is a protector of several Realms, yet someone even as astonishing as he is can still somehow see something amazing in me as well. I am the luckiest bandicoot in the world.

Their hugged lasted for what felt like eternity, Crash savoring every moment as he held his best friend close and tightly, his tears falling on Spyro as his fell on Crash. Each tear was so cold as the contact burned his skin. Then they released one another and looked at each other with wide smiles, grateful that person across from them was in their lives as their true love, tears filling their eyes. Spyro then kissed him on the cheek, and Crash smiled his brightest smile ever since he met Spyro.

It was… it was the… hap- iest… momen... life. The blackness started in his peripheral vision and quickly filled the world. He lost control of his body limb by limb as his eyes closed, shutting him out from his true love.

"Crash? Crash!"

It sounded distorted. Then he couldn't hear anything at all. Couldn't feel, couldn't see. It was another battle, but it took place nowhere in particular.

 _Spyro, please come back. I love you. I want to say it over and over if I could. I'd tell you every day. Please. Don't go._

 _Crash. You've been gone for so long. I hope you haven't given up on me. You're the only family I have. You were the greatest thing in my life. Have you abandoned me?_

 _Coco… I haven't forgotten you. I'd never abandoned you. But… Spyro…_

 _You are a stranger to that time and place. A visitor who has overstayed his welcome. You cannot stay where you do not belong. The world needs you here. You're sister needs you. Her love for you means something. The love which keeps you away, it was never meant to be._

 _Aku-Aku… But… I do love him. I can't just leave him._

 _He wouldn't be wrong Aku-Aku. No matter its shape, no matter its form, if love is genuine, it is the most beautiful thing in the world. It's the experience every sentient living thing in the Omniverse wants and needs._

 _That voice… from the arena. Crash then felt it. Someone was touching his hand. He then ran his hand through my hair. Spyro?_

 _I'm so sorry Crash. I thought I could make you happy. Seeing you smile was all I wanted every day. I never knew what it was like to love before. Maybe because you aren't a Dragon, or that we're both male… I was afraid of this. But now I know I'm only afraid of losing you… Goodnight buddy._

 _Afraid. I am slipping, growing weaker. My body which I can't feel is growing weaker, failing slowly yet inevitably. But I chose this though. So no, I am not afraid. I knew what I was doing when I faced this trial of love. I endured because of you Spyro. Your voice, your touch, they are my motivations to pull through. I won't give up; I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. No matter how long it takes, no matter how much pain I must wake. You're worth it to me._

 _I've did everything I could Spyro. I promise. But unless Crash somehow finds a way out of his coma, he will remain unmoving on that bed for as long as he has left._

 _No. I can't… give up on him._

 _I know it's hard but… doing so may be Crash's best chance at peace._

 _No! He's not gone. I won't give up on him! He didn't give up on me!_

 _Spyro was leaning on me once again. His cold tears burning on my chest. This was worse than pain. Feeling Spyro's pain. Feeling him in agony because of me. Suffering because of me. Others were giving up hope that I could escape from this darkness. He still had faith, but it was waning and being replaced by sorrow. I can make it Spyro! Please! I'll never abandon you. He kissed me on the cheek again._

 _I'm so sorry. I'll… never forget you. I promise._

 _All that was left in my empty world began to fade. From pitch black to nothing at all. I'm suffocating, I can't breathe yet I can't feel myself not breathing. My body is dying. It only has seconds left. There was a light above me. It was warm and comforting, beckoning me to follow. Spyro was below, in absolute misery. A background noise, a series of beeps I was barely able to hear stopped. The light above grew wider and more accepting. But my purpose was below. Spy… Sss…. My life was… he… I don't want to die. I want to return to who I love. I… love… someone. I need him… he… needs me._

Crash gasped for breath as he lurched upwards from the table violently as he breathed in deeply. He was back. He had his life… back? But where was he? Who is that next to him?

* * *

"So Crash is still alive. Then where is he? Where did he go?"

"He went home. The Professor found out how to return him to his dimension, so he went."

"But didn't Spyro, you know, love him? Didn't Spyro weep over his comatose body, sit next to him for four days until he woke? Why would Crash just return home? If they loved each other, then I don't understand how Crash just left, and why Spyro is so beat up over him."

"Crash went under loving Spyro as equally as he did. When he woke up, he couldn't even remember who he was. He couldn't remember anything. The Professor said such extended periods of time having low amounts of oxygen in his blood caused his brain to degrade. He was mentally crippled by the ordeal. His short term memory was affected severely; some of his motor skills were as well. Seeing Crash so broken, it felt worse for Spyro than if he had actually died. Spyro felt so responsible. He tried for weeks to help Crash remember. To help him walk since he would stagger constantly and fall. And he also tried to help him smile the most, constantly tell him every day that he was sorry for what he had done to him, and pleaded with him to remember. But Crash couldn't do it. Crash just couldn't focus enough, he couldn't remember what had happened before the trial and even what Spyro told him in the days afterward. He was a shell of himself. But I think Crash knew at least this. For he would apologize a lot. To Spyro or to anyone else for being slow, for not remembering, for not speaking well. Even me seeing him like that broke my heart. Eventually Spyro escorted him back to his dimension, and returned a day later. It was one of the hardest things he's ever done. He said after his sister stopped crying tears of joy because he was alive and then tears of empathy for her broken brother who didn't seem to remember her, she agreed to take care of him, help him anyway she could."

Cynder was taken aback. This is what she was competing with for Spyro's heart: his greatest failure. The person he loved first, who he felt responsible for giving a fate worse than death. Even though he wasn't a Dragon and was a male, Cynder at last understood it. Why it was genuine. Why even after seven years Spyro still had feelings for Crash. It depressed her to know that she had to compete for Spyro's heart with someone who quite honestly deserved it as equally as she did. Then Cynder noticed something weird. She wasn't jealous of Crash. She just… wanted to meet him.

"Do you think Crash is still alive Elora?"

"Why do you ask?"

"If the method the Professor used to send him home still works and I can return without consequence. Then I'd like to meet him. If for nothing else than to say that I did. I don't want to compete with him for Spyro's heart. I think he deserves something more than that from me. Not a jealous or spiteful rival, but a friend."


	3. Grief and Shame

_"The only way to alleviate guilt is to face it. Only in the forgiveness of the one you fear can you forgive yourself."_

* * *

 _Love and war, trials and treasures, Crash and Spyro have gone through quite the endeavor. A pairing so perplexing, a story so heartbreaking, will these two ever find a life worth sharing? I ask this not as a question, but instead as an observation. Cynder's heart for her soulmate still beats so fiercely; while Crash's mind has been crippled so deeply. Sadly the choice is obvious, it's been made clear, there's only one dragon for Spyro to choose here._

 _This is the dilemma that Spyro now faces, as he tears up alone on a floating oasis. He made a promise once as Crash unconsciously lay, that he'd never forget him and his cheerful way. Seven years removed and seven years aged, Spyro has found his feelings haven't decayed. But now a second face has entered the fray, the women of his dreams who he's loved for many a days. She is his future, she is his fate. Crash was his past, his biggest mistake._

 **The Grief and the Sorrow.**

Alone in the Realm of the Dreamweavers, Spyro sat near the edge of a floating island staring into the abyss below, lost in his troubling thoughts. I ran away from her; the love of my life. Because I'm scared to admit that I love her. He knew why he was scared; it was just hard for him to admit. I love her now; she is my future, the dragon I want to spend the rest of my life with. But… Crash, the other half of his mind responded.

He fought to be with me and won. He fought to be with me and lost. These feelings I have for Cynder I had for Crash. These feelings for Cynder only happened because of what happened to Crash… which was my fault. I'm so sorry Crash, Spyro thought to himself. I wish I could make things right, keep the promise I made bright. But I failed you, and you don't deserve me. I ran away from you as well, because I was terrified of what I did to you, leaving you disabled and short of memory. I ruined your life and here I am, just ignoring it and sweeping it under the rug. I loved you so much yet never had the courage to visit you. Looking at how broken you'd become was just too hard for me.

These thoughts made Spyro feel so unworthy of his new life with Cynder. How could I deserve someone as special as her, when seven years ago the bandicoot I loved ended up crippled because of how much he was willing to endure to be with me. It was Spyro's greatest shame, and the memories of a stuttering and sullen Crash haunted Spyro for years until time slowly allowed the pain and regret to fade. But now the guilt was back full force. Crash couldn't even smile; he just looked empty without purpose, the warmth glow of his eyes replaced with uncertainty. And every time Crash apologized for not remembering something, for tripping, or for how badly he spoke (he couldn't even remember that he couldn't speak sometimes) it made Spyro hate himself, for his depressed and confused state was his own fault. That's what Spyro believed, knew was true. What happened to Crash was his fault, both literally and metaphorically. I brought him to that desert, he fought the worst I could be, and agreed to do so because he loved me and wouldn't quit if it meant never seeing me again.

I'm no hero. No valiant dragon of legend. I have saved the world, but I ruined the life of someone I loved. This sentiment made him think of Cynder once more. Of how much he loved her and what he had saved her from; from what Malefor had forced her to do. She was the one for him; Spyro even wanted to have children with her. I did right by her, and she loves me because of it. But does that right my wrongs, or only cover them up? I'm so sorry Crash. Spyro started to cry in remorse once more.

* * *

Cynder didn't want to hesitate. She didn't want to see Spyro again unless she had met his former love. She had to, felt compelled to do so, because a part of her wanted to understand him. She knew that the Crash she would meet would not be the same one Spyro fell in love with. The happy, cheerful, mild mannered bandicoot who won Spyro's heart without actually trying was broken. For when the time came when he had to fight for his right to stay with him, he gave it his all and lost so much in the process. But it didn't matter to Cynder. It didn't matter that he was competition for Spyro's heart or that he was mentally impaired. Spyro apparently had never returned to Crash's home dimension after he brought him back. Whether he was scared to or felt it wouldn't help Crash in doing so, Cynder was going to find out the truth. Maybe Crash was the right person for Spyro, for he had won his heart in the past for good reason.

And as much as that thought worried her, seeing Spyro happy had become more important to her in the past day than being his soulmate. If one meant the other, Cynder's dream would become reality. But she had also discovered that she would do anything for Spyro, anything he needed to be happy and to see him smile, be joyful, not worry about the world and its problems. She discovered this as they flew over Artisans yesterday. Because for as great of a hero as Spyro is, that wasn't what Spyro wanted to be his entire life. Though he was willing and able to risk his life to save the world from a world destroying evil, in his heart he just wanted to be happy, like everyone around him. Live normally. Spend time with his friends and do all sorts of zany and wacky things with them: like skating, hockey, parasailing, racing, etcetera. His life before the responsibility of the world rested on his wings. He didn't yearn to be a legend; he just wanted to be happy.

And evidently Crash was the one person who made him the happiest in his life. So Cynder had to meet him, and find out if Crash could still be that person. If he could, Cynder would have to find it in her soul to step aside. She had a feeling Spyro wouldn't allow her to do so, he would say he loved her now and she didn't need to do this for him. But Spyro would say that because he can't stand the guilt of hurting others. Cynder saw on the roof of Summer Forest's Castle how much Crash's current situation still tore at Spyro. He felt completely responsible even though it was the ploy of some sort of spirit (if that's accurate). That it wasn't actually Spyro himself who almost killed Crash with the power of dark Convexity. And now he must feel guilty for running from me. Cynder knew him well enough to guess this. He must feel so guilty for loving me and loving Crash, a problem he can't solve without taking on even more guilt and pain. He doesn't know what to do, he can't let either of us go. Over time he has formed a bond with both of us, and is ridden with guilt for doing so. So if I have to, if it's the right thing to do, I'll make the choice for him. I love him enough to do that.

After a long and exhaustive debate with the Professor and Agent 9, Cynder had to use the threat of violence to get the Professor to activate the portal to Crash's home dimension. She didn't like having to resort to anger, but getting to Wumpa Island was more important than hearing a lecture on why she shouldn't go. She walked thought the archway, hopeful she would find the truth. On the other side, she stepped into sand and stared at a large ocean with crashing waves and a tropical breeze blowing towards her. The place was serine, and it was similar to how Elora described it. A backpack containing some sort of return pad inside of it she dropped onto the sand below for it irritated her wings. Walking forward, she came across a small stone home with a large circular wooden door at its front. She was really doing this? Cynder inhaled to inspire confidence, then knocked on the door. She didn't know what to expect, for she didn't exactly know what Crash looked like, other than he was an orange, bipedal… "bandicoot" (whatever that was), who couldn't speak. Eventually Cynder noticed a curtain move in her peripheral vision. Someone inside must have moved it to see who was knocking on their front door even though this house was on an island. Apparently there were no dragons in this dimension (they were considered as imaginary creatures if she recalled correctly), so the sight of one must have been intimidating and terrifying.

"Come on, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Coco… right? I'm a... friend of Spyro's, if you recall who that is."

The front door opened, and the blond bandicoot appeared with a look of shock on her face. "A friend of Spyro's, huh? I honestly lost hope that I'd ever hear from anyone in his dimension ever again."

So it was true, Spyro had never come back here after he first brought Crash here. I know he was ashamed of what happened, but he never really came back? "I'm… sorry to hear that Spyro never came back. I guess he feels… too guilty for what happened."

"Guilty!" Coco said annoyed. She then took a moment to calm herself before she responded again. "No. It ultimately was my fault. I caused the accident which sent my brother to Spyro's dimension. I thought I killed him at first, until later investigation I discovered that the accident was actually a cascading wave of alternate space time. I caused a rip in the fabric of reality, and opened a hole to a neighboring dimension. I would call it the scientific breakthrough of my career if it didn't strand my brother in a foreign place."

She sounded just like the Professor, Cynder thought to herself, but at the same time, more approachable. After all, her love for her brother was obvious when she first snapped at Cynder. "You're brother, he's the reason I'm here. I want to talk with him, if you'll let me."

"You know what happened to him, right? Spyro told you I presume."

She sounded a tad spiteful again, which made Cynder curious as to her opinion of Spyro. She'd have to ask soon. "Yes. Spyro and I have grown quite close in the past few years, once he saved me from a path of evil and we together saved our realm. I'll always love him for that. But then yesterday as we kissed, he recoiled in pain and fled. I later found out that had to do with your brother. I promise I'm not jealous or… spiteful. I just… recently heard what happened to Crash… and felt such a sting of empathy. What happened to him is terrible."

Coco looked like she was ready to cry. She held it together, although a sting of pain and remorse could be heard in her voice. "So Spyro's found new love? You know it never made sense to me. I couldn't' believe what he was saying as he cried in my living room… as he admitted to me that he 'loved' my brother. His story sounded so surreal, though I believed he was being completely sincere as he told it. That he fell in love with my brother because of the way he smiled and how happy it made him feel inside, and that Crash fought against a terrible evil and just barely won as Spyro was forced to watch as a spectator. I mean for goodness sakes he's a mythical dragon from another dimension, but apparently he still loves my brother. Or at least he did. I don't know. He sure didn't care enough to ever come back. So what, did he forget about my brother, or does he feel responsible for what happened to him and feels to ashamed to visit? Or both? You tell me."

She sounded spiteful once more. Maybe she was right to feel this way; all I could do was explain what I think Spyro is going through. She might understand, she might not. I'd only ever find out if I told her. "It's true, Coco. Spyro wasn't lying or being overdramatic when he said he loved your brother. I was confused by it too when I first heard of it. I didn't understand how it was possible, with them both being males and of two different worlds and species. But Crash… didn't just fight a terrible monster and win. He fought for his right to be with Spyro. Apparently he found out during that battle that he too loved my Spyro as much as he loved him. Because the 'spirit' which had orchestrated the whole ordeal evidently told both Spyro and Crash that he would stop the duel whenever Crash gave up, and that he would send him back here to this dimension if he did. Yet Crash refused, and fought till he won. But he also lost afterwards —"

"— I know it must sound weird, you being a student of science. But my home world is quite different than yours, its rules governed by magic as well as physics. Crash… he fought a dark manifestation of Spyro himself, a clone of sorts that embodied the worst Spyro could be. A power which lay dormant in him which he would have to learn to control so eventually he could use it to save the world with me beside him. This is why Spyro feels so responsible. Not only was he helpless to watch Crash almost die, but that it was the darkness within him that almost killed Crash, that drove Crash into a coma. Spyro remained by Crash's bedside for four days straight as he was stuck in his comatosed state. And reluctantly agreed crying with Crash's caregiver that it was time to pull Crash's 'plug' —"

"— After the life support systems were turned off, Crash miraculously woke, but was crippled as you now know. And do know that Spyro still loves your brother. It's why he suddenly ran from me a day ago. Even after seven years, there's a piece of his heart that still yearns to be with your brother. This is why I've come to see him. I love Spyro, but I'm more concerned with seeing him happy then having his heart. If I could have both, it would make my life whole. But somewhere inside of him he still feels for your brother yet is too plagued with guilt to mend the whole within him. So I'm here to do what I can."

Coco stared at the ground underneath Cynder for a moment, before she looked back at her and responded. "Spyro left out most of those details. I guess he thought I wouldn't understand or believe him." She breathed in deeply before she continued. "I don't blame him for what happened to Crash. Cause I believe my brother would do something that noble. And I believe you when you say he loved Spyro as much as he loves my brother. For even though he can't remember him specifically, my brother often references someone who he misses, a creature who flies and breaths fire. He longs for him, even though he doesn't know who he's longing for. It's left him with an unquenchable sense of longing. It's tough for me to see him that way. I can't remember the last time I saw him smile."

She was crying now. Not loudly, but Cynder could see the tears falling from her eyes. Her brother was hurt, impaired. And there wasn't anything she could do for him. "I believe," Cynder said in a calming manor, "that what you see in your brother is what Spyro sees as well. It's why you both love him. And as much as that thought pains me, if it was meant to be I won't stand in the way of it."

Looking at her once again, Coco spoke with sorrow in her voice. "You… you said Spyro loves you and you love him back. Why, why would you let him go?"

"Because I love seeing him happy, no longer weighed down by his conscious. He feels it's his responsibility to protect all life in his Realm. And takes it personally if he fails. This is why he's so torn up over your brother. It's why he wouldn't fight back against me as I succumbed to the darkness of the Convexity. He loved me too much to do so. He was able to do right by me, free me from enslavement of the body and the mind… but he was never able to do so with your brother. He feels so utterly responsible Coco. The feeling may have waned in him over time, but when he kissed me, he was reminded of what he felt for your brother so long ago, and now he's torn in two between him and me. And I don't want to compete for his heart. So I'm here, on his behalf, just to talk with Crash. I feel your brother deserves something more from me than just a rival. I just want to know him as a friend."

"That's…" Coco shuddered, regaining her composure, "very noble of you. Crash's in his room. He likes to draw a lot, it helps with his memory. Come in." Coco lead Cynder thought her home, the place neat and cozy, a lit fireplace and a green couch on display, a surfboard of sorts on the wall, as well as several pictures of Crash and Coco smiling. What once was. Coco and Cynder then arrived at Crash's front door, and she knocked on it even though it was partially open. "Big brother," Coco said softly as she opened his door all the way, "you have a visitor. She'd like to talk with you, if that's okay."

Crash was sitting at a desk. He turned around and looked at his sister and the black dragoness standing at his doorway. "Vis- it- tor?"

"Yes. She's come a long way to see you, though you haven't met. Is it okay if she speaks with you?"

"Is- she- a- dra- gon?"

"Yes." Coco gestured for Cynder to enter, and she did so, taking up position next to Crash's bed.

"How is he speaking?" Cynder asked Coco. "I was sure he couldn't."

"It's a device I made for him so he could converse with me. If you notice the collar strapped to his neck, that's what's producing vocalizations for him. The second device strapped to my brother's wrist is what's allowing him to tell the mic what sounds to produce. That's why he's tapping at it. I know it doesn't sound that lifelike, but it's something."

"I'm- sor- rey" Crash replied with his communicator. "I- don't- speak- well."

"It's okay," Cynder replied. "I think your voice is cool."

Crash didn't respond immediately. He looked sad, his eyes constantly darting to the floor for extended periods of time. Coco had warned me that he didn't smile. But looking at him now, he just looked miserable. The robotic voice didn't help.

"I'm going to leave you two alone, alright. Cynder's a friend, Crash. I think you'll like her."

"O- kay. Love - you."

Coco sniffled before she responded. His response sounded procedural and not genuine since it was a monotone voice. It didn't help Coco hearing him say 'I love you" like that, Cynder thought to herself.

"I love you too Crash." Coco responded without much vigor. She looked miserable, but she closed the door, giving Crash and Cynder their privacy. What was Cynder even supposed to say? She had wanted to come here ever since she found out what Crash meant to Spyro. But being here, seeing Crash for the first time, knowing what had happened to him, seeing why Spyro was miserable for what he felt he had done to Crash. She froze. It was like he was made of glass, and Cynder had to dance around him. He wasn't even looking at me, he just looked sad, his eyes not portraying his careless exuberance and happiness that Spyro apparently fell in love with. No! She came her for a reason.

"Crash…" Cynder said as she formulated her words, "I came here to ask you a few questions. As a close friend of a friend of yours."

Crash finally looked at her, his curiosity intrigued. He still looked sad… but engaged finally as well. He then started tapping at the screen on his wrist. His communicator soon followed with a response. "Fr- iend? Is- he- Dragon- like- you?"

"Yes, do you remember him?"

"I- I- I- dream- about- him."

"Of Spyro?"

"Spyro… I- dream… about- flying. I- dream- of- a- castle. Of- floating- islands. I- dream- of- hug… hugging- my- friend."

The topic seemed to interest him. He was concentrating, like if he was trying to remember something. He obviously was talking of Spyro, though he didn't know it. The castle was most likely the one in Summer Forest. The islands was most likely the floating ones found in the Realm of the Dreamweavers, where he once glided with Spyro. He had memories of these events, but they were incomplete. He thought of them as dreams, maybe as fiction instead of reality. "Do you remember… who you're flying with? Who you are hugging Crash?"

"I- dream- of- it."

"But the dragon… do you know who he is?"

Crash was squinting in concentration. He then looked at Cynder before closing his eyes and lowering his head along with his ears drooping. "Eyem sawrry." He said that without the communicator on his neck. And… he was crying. Cynder got up from where she was sitting and tried to console him, placing her front paw on his shoulder. He then looked up and stared at her arm. He had stopped tearing, now with a look of fascination on his face. He then reached slowly for Cynder's arm, hesitant to touch it and looked at her for approval. Cynder didn't move, and he placed his hands on her forearm, feeling its texture before his eyes suddenly opened wide. Remembering something, he quickly tapped at the device on his wrist.

"I- know… I- remember- this- feeling… hugging… him. You- said- you- know- him?"

"Yes. And he misses you, Crash."

"Spyro?"

"Yes." Did he remember Spyro, or did he just remember his name since I've mentioned it a few times? It was hard to tell.

"I- want- to- show- you- some- thing." Crash then swiveled in his chair and began to sift through the papers on it before he gathered several and showed them to her one at a time. "Is- this- your- friend... Spyro?

The first pic was of him and Spyro sitting next to one another above Summer Falls Castle. The next was of them gliding together with Crash wearing a wingsuit. The third pic was of a battered and bruised Crash wrapping his arms around Spyro, and the last was of Crash being kissed on the cheek by Spyro while he was smiling happily, Spyro tearing up as he did so.

"I- dream- of- this. The- dreams- make- me- happy. I- wish- they- were- real. This- makes- me- sad. Eyem- sarrwey." Crash again had apologized to her with his own voice. He looked miserable once more, the subject depressing him to no end. Cynder felt horrible. All of these drawings and others she saw on Crash's desk had happened. They weren't dreams, they were memories. Crash remembered all of what happened but didn't think they were real. He thought they were a fantasy and that made him so sad. Tearing up a little as well, Cynder responded as she smiled at Crash.

"What if I told you these drawings of yours weren't dreams? What if I said the dragon of your dreams was real and you could hug him once again?"

"He… I… fought- for- him. I… lost- him."

"No Crash. You won for him. And he misses you, too. That's why you're sad Crash, and you don't have to apologize for it. What happened to you, the injury and the battle, it wasn't your fault or his. He believes it is so and that has kept away from you out because of his grief. But you need him, and I won't let him hide from you anymore."

Crash stared at Cynder, meekly, processing what Cynder had said for each time she had spoken it had taken him a while to respond. Finally he responded. "I… miss- him."

Smiling, Cynder replied to a sadden Crash. "You won't have to for much longer."


	4. Reconciliation

_The path to peace always ends at the heart. For this is where the treasure of life resides, a spoil meant for two._

* * *

 _A trial of love, a testament to his spirit,  
Crash endured to stay where he was needed.  
Spyro was forced to watch almost unable to bear it,  
For the surprising victory left the love of his life unfairly defeated. _

_A war of hearts would over time silently emerge,  
Between two different souls to Spyro they converge.  
Till the climax of the latter rekindled the fires of the original,  
It left the hero to many so intensely miserable. _

_Now he feels so much guilt, feels so much shame.  
All Spyro can think of is his growing self-hate.  
Towards a hero who doesn't deserve either soulmate,  
Facing an impossible decision, with only himself to blame. _

_But what if I said fate has found a way to make things right?  
To mend the aches of four hearts and weave two families ever so tight._

 **Reconciliation. The Path to Peace**

"Thank you Cynder, Really. You've brought forth so much hope in him; he's better than I've ever seen him in the past seven years. Whatever you said to him… just thank you."

Coco and Cynder were both in front of her home, watching Crash stand by the beachside. Coco said her brother liked to listen to the ocean sometimes, though today she claimed it was the first time he had done so in a while on his own. It was the first time, really, that he had gone out and actively done something on his own in a very long time. How she phrased it just exemplified why she was miserable because of what had happened to her brother, but now Coco was so genuinely happy that Crash was acting more "alive" that she is so emotional. But what could Cynder expect. She never had a brother or sister, but even so she could understand the bond between siblings, and Coco for the first time in ages was seeing her brother act like he had before he lost his memories, his passion. And she had caused it to happen. All Cynder had hoped for in this trip was to understand why Spyro had fallen in love with a stranger from another dimension, but she had instead found that she empathized with this wounded bandicoot and now wanted with all her compassion to do something about it.

It has to do, Cynder suddenly thought to herself, with seeing Spyro so miserable yesterday. Crash was the reason why. Spyro felt too guilty to face him again, but he needed to. He would never be happy unless he did so. Regardless of his mental health, he was still alive and yearned to see Spyro again… for maybe in a way for the first time. "You're welcome, Coco. But I don't think it was solely my words that have reinvigorated your brother. I think it's what I promised him. I said I'd bring Spyro here tomorrow, so they could see each other once more."

Coco took the time to gaze at her brother who was standing still in front of the ocean before she responded. "I tried for years to find a way to help my brother. I thought I could figure out some sort of medicine or therapy that would cure him so he'd be whole once more. But I guess that was short sided, all he really needed was his soulmate back."

Cynder suddenly started to feel a certain uneasiness because of her actions. What she was doing — bringing Spyro here — it may cost her Spyro's heart. She previously was sure that she could do it, let go of him if she needed to. But as the prospect became more of a possibility, her hesitance was growing. She reminded herself that Spyro had chosen Crash before her, but that sentiment didn't help her conscious. I love him too.

But then another thought hit Cynder. Was it unfair of Spyro to retain these feelings for Crash inside of himself for years and then fall in love with me? Spyro brought this upon himself. What happened to Crash wasn't his fault, but the shame he's feeling is. Though Cynder wasn't completely unsympathetic, Spyro just doesn't know what to do. And in his sorrows he's made the wrong choice; to never find closure with the one he loved first. Well no more, I won't let him sulk in shame anymore. He has to choose. And I'll make him do it.

* * *

 _You said you had a guess where Spyro ran off to Elora?_

 _Yeah. Hunter actually went to go check. Evidently, he has something important to say to Spyro._

 _You two really care about him, don't you?_

 _It's what friends are for. To be there when you need them and when you don't._

* * *

Spyro's own thoughts were betraying him, causing him to loath himself even more. He couldn't even breathe normally now, for he felt so horrible he contemplated just for a moment finding out what exactly was beneath these floating islands. Maybe if he fell far enough he'd never return. Cynder and Crash… I don't deserve either of you.

He looks so miserable, Hunter thought to himself. Elora went to comfort Cynder, so that leaves Spyro to me. Oh boy, I hope I'm able to help, for I can relate to what he's going through. Hunter landed on the current island Spyro was on; using his wingsuit to glide there from the portal he just came from to enter the Realm of the Dreamweavers. He landed, and Spyro jumped upon hearing someone land so close to him. Even from a couple yards away, Hunter could tell he was crying. For as long as Hunter had known Spyro, he always saw him as a cocky, confident, fierce hero. Spyro was always happy, was ready to face whatever dangers lay ahead of him and protect his friends from danger. But seeing him like this, so broken, it was tough to see. For Hunter respected Spyro a lot, held him in such a high regard. Even being several years older than him, Spyro was a hero and an amazing friend; it was an honor to know him, which was why Hunter hoped he'd be able to help him in any way he could.

"Hunter," Spyro said shocked "wha… what are you doing here?" I guess I was the last person he expected, Hunter thought to himself. He started to become nervous and unsure of what to say, but Hunter quickly gained his confidence. I'm here to help him, so I'll just be open with him, and tell him the truth.

"I guess I came to talk. I hope I'm not bothering you; I'll leave if you want. Though I was hoping I could tell you something that's been on my mind for a while, and maybe what I have to say can help you through what you're going through."

Spyro doubted Hunter knew what he was going through or would be able to help. But he was a close friend of his, and he certainly wasn't going to turn his company away. If Spyro remained alone for much longer, the prospect of leaping into that abyss underneath would become too welcoming. "You can stay Hunter. I'm just thinking… that's all."

The sorrow reflected in Spyro's voice. Seeing him like this was terrible. "Did I ever tell you about how Elora and I met Spyro?"

"No. I don't recall you ever mentioning it. You two are certainly such good friends."

"Well would you believe it was through her father?"

"Really, I didn't think he was still alive."

"No, he passed very early in Elora's life. When she was about fourteen years old, Elishua volunteered to join the Avalar Resistance after his wife died as a result of Ripto's invasion of his home in the Fractured Hills. I met him soon after I enlisted as well. I lied about my age to join yet was still accepted. His tales were always inspiring, but one thing I always remembered him talking about was his daughter, his soul and his passion, the reason he was there. I always looked up to him, him being a sort of father figure to me since I never knew mine. One day he was severely injured during a firefight, and I dragged him to safety. He told me there was a letter underneath his pillow back at camp, which he had written for his daughter in preparation for a moment like this. He entrusted me to give that letter to her. After he died and the war to repel Ripto's forces was successful for the time being, I ended up delivering that letter to Elora, unopened. She read it aloud and it made us both cry."

Spyro was silent for a moment, not expecting this heartfelt of a story from Hunter. He always thought Hunter and Elora just sort of knew each other because. They were both his friends but he never really bothered to learn much of their history. "Wow. Elora never told me any of this."

"Most of that happened before you came and freed Avalar from Ripto. And when you did, you made Elora happier than I've ever seen her."

"I never knew she had lost so much because of Ripto. She… never seemed upset or remorseful when I first met her."

"It's the way she is. So positive, so open, so caring; she got it from her father. I… always admired that about her." Spyro looked at Hunter, a dear friend whom he'd been away from for too long, glad to have his company in this troubling time. After a few seconds, he continued. "I was never able to admit this to myself until it was too late, but I loved her Spyro." That drew Spyro completely off guard. He was in love with Bianca now. Though Spyro after a moment understood what he meant. Before he and Bianca met, he must have had feelings for Elora but waited too long.

"Really?"

Hunter breathed in and sighed before he continued; preparing himself to say what came next. "The way she looks at the world, understands it and sees the best in it even in the worst of times, is something truly incredible… I was afraid to tell her how I felt. I don't know why even to this day, but I just was. And after you defeated Ripto, and Avalar was free from his tyranny for good, I thought we could finally… be together. But my cowardice cost me that. Then the Sorceress came along, and I met Bianca. I feel in love again and felt guilty because of it, for I still loved Elora. Once the Sorceress was defeated as well, and Bianca was free from her control, she was ready to be with me and I froze. But somehow… Spyro, you could say Elora has that same ability to understand her friends as well as she can see the world for what it is. Because one day she just sat down and talked to me. She told me how she felt about me and asked how I felt. It was awkward at first but I don't know what I would have done is she hadn't sat down and been honest with me. The guilt of loving two people, and not knowing what do about it, it can be so gut wrenching. But I know now it isn't a dilemma you can tackle alone."

His advice was exactly what Spyro needed to hear, but how could he know what was troubling him so? "Hunter… how? How did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? Elora cares a lot about you. And it's in her nature to know her friends. She told me where to find you, so here I am."

"She… told you to come find me?"

"Well, she would have come herself, but she instead went to speak with Cynder. I told her that maybe this wasn't any of our business to intrude in, but then she reminded me of the conversation we had so many years ago about us. I'm not sure what she intends to say to Cynder, Spyro, but I do know you picked one hell of a Dragon to be with, and I'm kind of glad I don't have to face her."

Spyro didn't respond to Hunter's sudden change in tone, for he was still too depressed to laugh any of this off. "You said Elora cares a lot about me. Does she… did she tell you about Crash?"

"Yes" Hunter said in a more serious tone. "You know, those are the same wings you borrowed from me seven years ago which Crash used to glide around this magical place beside you." Hunter pointed to the Elytra lying on the ground, and they brought up a pleasant memory for Spyro which instantly made him even more remorseful.

"I… I hurt him so bad Hunter. Crash crippled himself for me. I don't deserve him."

"Love… is something you never deserve, Spyro. For it's mutual, and it's something you have to earn. Regardless of whether Crash's trial of love was your fault, and I don't believe it was, he endured it because you earned his heart. I remember seeing you by his bedside as he lay comatosed. He meant the world to you, didn't he? Trust me when I say I know the feeling of helplessly watching someone you care about die. But Spyro, you're not in the same boat I was with Elishua, for Crash is still alive. You could go see him whenever you wanted, but your guilt kept you at bay. The shame in what you felt you caused still riddles you to this day, and It's keeping you from Cynder as well, isn't it?"

Spyro was losing it again at this point. It was just too hard to hear that his decision to stay away from Crash was the wrong choice and that in doing so it allowed him to fall in love with Cynder. He caused this misery he now feels, his hesitance and his guilt responsible for how he now feels. But what can I do! How can I possibly choose!?

"It's okay Spyro. I know you're sad and confused. Trust me when I say I've been there too as well. But you have something I wish I had more of. Courage. You saved the world from destruction; you can face Crash again. And you can face Cynder too. Just talk to them. Say the truth. I believe in you, and hope for the best. You of all dragons deserve happiness."

He was still tearing slightly, he still felt guilty, but… Spyro now believed there was a way out of this depression. All he needed was the courage to overcome it. "Thanks Hunter… you're a true friend."

"You're welcome Spyro. It means alot coming from you."

* * *

She said her final goodbyes, promising that she'd return soon, then activated the device which would summon a portal back to her home dimension.

 _I promise Crash, you'll see him once again… but would that mean you'd have him as well?_

She walked into the bubble, closing her eyes as to avoid the disorientation that came with interdimensional travel, and she reappeared through an archway on the Professor's Island (or Agent 9's island, they still couldn't settle the debate). To Cynder's utter surprise, Spyro was waiting for her. Elora, Hunter, the Professor, and Agent 9 were there as well, but the purple Dragon is what stole her interest. She hadn't seen him since the moment they shared above Summer Forest's Castle. When he ran from her. But here he was, ready to face me. Cynder felt so nervous right now, she couldn't imagine how he feels.

"Could you give us a moment, guys" Spyro said softly. Elora gave him a nod and everyone left, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone to talk. To reconcile, decide their future and address the elephant in the room. Neither Spyro nor Cynder could initiate the conversation. Both were scared of this, this awkwardness. Spyro felt ashamed of what he's done to Cynder, both yesterday and before. Cynder worried of her future with Spyro, whether it was compromised or not. They needed to talk to figure this out… if they needed each other.

Spyro drew in his confidence, motivated by the speech his friend gave him yesterday. "Cynder… what I did to you yesterday… I'm sorry. But worse, what I've kept secret from you and from everyone else I'm even sorrier for. Because the truth is that I do love you. You're the perfect Dragon for me. We make each other better, and I want to spend my life with you. I just… felt guilty knowing that my happiness with you could only have happen because I abandoned Crash, who you've met today. I don't know what to do Cynder; I don't know if I can do it. Face him and tell him I'm sorry and that what he endured seven years ago was for nothing, because I now want to share my life with you. What kind of dragon does that make me? I failed him and now want to be with you."

He was genuinely sorrowful for what he thinks he's done to the both of us. It's bringing him to tears. He's must of shed so many in these past two days. After saving the world and giving his all to do so, he still thinks he's a horrible dragon. Though there is some truth in what he's saying to me, that the division in his heart is partially his fault. Well I forgive him, but he still must correct it. He must face Crash; I won't let him not do so. "Spyro, the last thing I ever thought you were was a horrible dragon. You're courageous, humble, noble, caring, and compassionate. You've risked your life for me and for everyone you've ever cared about. And I think that what happened to Crash… that you were unable to protect him, is why you're so broken up about it. It was the first time you had to watch helplessly as someone else fought for you. For the first time in your life you weren't sacrificing yourself for those you care about. But that's the thing Spyro. You don't always have to be perfect, save everyone, bear the responsibilities of the world on your shoulders. You've done it your whole life so that's what you've come to expect of yourself. But that's not what I expect of you, and neither does Crash. We don't want you to be our hero even though you're great at it. We just want to be with you. I forgive you Spyro, for all that troubles your heart. Because I love you too, and I accept all of what you are. And you know what, I love Crash and his sister too. Maybe not like you do, but I met him and now understand him. You need to face him again and be there for him Spyro, cause he needs you to."

"I… aren't you… mad at me? You can't just forgive me; I loved him and you at the same time. That's not… I can't do that, you don't deserve that and neither does Crash."

"You love me and I love you. That's enough for me. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. The lifetime of darkness you saved me from, I will always be in your debt for that. I could never stay mad at you." Spyro bowed his head in shame, until Cynder appeared beside him, earning a look. "You're an amazing dragon, the greatest ever. I see it in your eyes, in your smile which I miss, in that cocky calm arrogance which has faded. I want that Spyro to return, one no longer weighed down by guilt, the one which accompanied me over Avalar yesterday."

He now looked at me, beads of tears in his eyes. But he was now smiling. "That Spyro wants to return too."

"I think he has."

They then kissed, and this time they held it and did so multiple times, their heart rates elevated and their breaths increased. Their lust for one another cemented in a kiss which they both yearned for, the culmination of all they've been through together over the years.

"Tomorrow, we head back to Crash's dimension. He needs to see this Spyro as well."

Spyro was silent for a moment, concerned with what will happen when he does see him for the first time in seven years. "I… we will. Though I have no idea what to say. It'll be so hard Cynder, after what happened to him… letting him go."

"I don't expect you to let him go. He's too special for you to do so. Just tell him the truth. He misses you, you know. Here, look at these. He drew these himself."

The first pic was of him and Spyro sitting next to one another above Summer Falls Castle. The next was of them gliding together with Crash wearing a wingsuit. The third pic was of a battered and bruised Crash wrapping his arms around Spyro, and the last was of Crash being kissed on the cheek by Spyro while he was smiling happily, Spyro tearing up as he did so.

"He… remembers me."

"Crash's come a long way in the seven years since his trial. His sister reassured me so after I spoke with him. But I think all he needs now to be happy once more is his best friend. Will you do that for him, Spyro? It'll mean the world to him, his sister, and me if you do."

"I… will. So you really met him, huh? And you like him?"

"All you friends do… including me too."

"Elora… she told me she spoke to you yesterday after I ran off. I can't thank her enough for that. Though I still feel bad about the whole situation."

"I heard Hunter spoke to you yesterday as well. You have a lot of interesting friends Spyro. I'd like to know them all. I started with Crash, but eventually I've got to get to know the others."

"In time, I promise. Though for now, let's get out of here and get some rest. I'm really anxious about this Cynder. I still don't know what I'm going to say. I don't want to break his heart, not after all he's suffered through to have mine."

Cynder sighed before she said what needed to be said. She knew it would tear Spyro down but it was the truth. "To be brutally honest Spyro, not seeing him in seven years probably did that already." She paused to see his reaction, it being exactly as she thought it'd be. His dejection was almost too much to bear, and she hated making Spyro feel like this. But it was the truth. "But know that he's already forgiven you Spyro. He just wants to see you again. Maybe what could have been is too late to be… but you two are still the best of friends. That won't never change. Being there for him will be enough. The words will come naturally afterwards."

What she had said to him had pierced right through him, hurting him badly, but he also knew it was the truth and not intended to scold him. She loved him too much to do so, and was willing to help him through this turmoil as best as she could. Trusting in her, Spyro spoke honestly. "Will it be wrong of me, to always be remorseful of the life I could have had with him? Is that wrong of me, Cynder?"

"No. And I'll tell you why. It was never your fault, what happened to Crash. Believe that, know it is true. Maybe you waited too long to see him again, but you're going tomorrow, and I'm going to be proud of you when you do."

"Th… thank you Cynder. I'm so lucky to have someone like you."

Cynder beamed at the dragon before her then reached out for Spyro again, and once more their tongues made contact, the kiss elation for the both of them. "We're lucky to have each other."

Spyro then glanced at Crash's drawings of them together, each bringing up pleasant memories of what could have been. "I… was… am lucky to know him as well."

* * *

 _He had a strange dream last night. It was of his future, not his past. It was of what he wanted in life. Not battling to save the world, defeating evil. It was of lounging on the beach, hugging his sister, surfing downstream with his jet board, riding a motorcycle. Things he's done before… yet would gladly do again. It was so happy, it made him smile. He then recalled the last time he was actually this happy. It was after a hug, after a kiss. During a time of total bliss._

 _Spyro. There was a name to that face. The dragoness told me. She is his friend. I was his friend. It was so long ago. I miss him. He is real. I was going to see him again. She promised me. The prospect was euphoria. I was going to be happy again. All these thoughts changed something in his mind, in his memories, he felt whole again._

‒‒‒‒

He woke up with vigor. He was focused; his thoughts weren't a cloud of confusion like yesterday, like days before. He got of his bed and felt at the collar on his neck. How long has that been there? His jeans were folded on a vanity. He put them on. There was a smell coming from the kitchen. Coco. So he exited his room and walked into the living room. Once there, he walked into the kitchen, garnering Coco's attention. He greeted her by waving his hand and smiled brightly, his teeth showing just a little.

"Cr… Crash?" she said confused.

Crash nodded his head slowly up and down a few times as he continued to smile endearingly at his sister. He then pulled out a chair and sat on it. Coco then approached him, startled, baffled, confused, and hopeful all at the same time. She was so close to him. Weird? Crash tilted his head to the left to signal his confusion.

"You… you're smiling?"

She looked so surprised because of it. It was bringing her to tears. Crash got up from his chair and stood next to his sister, wiping the falling tears from her face "K‒ aus I luv u."

That pushed her over the edge; she then tackled him in a hug. Crash returned the gesture, folding his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder as Coco let out years of pent up grief and emotion go. Yesterday was a sign, but this morning Crash was acting normal. He was acting like she remembered seven years ago. He said he loved me, with his own voice! And I didn't have to make him!

"Is it you? Is it really you! How? How have you come back to me?!" She said this still hugging him, but now looking right at him. Crash smiled meekly, a little embarrassed, blushing, and scratched the back of his head. Wow, I guess I've been _away_ for a while. It must have had something to do with the haze. Well that was gone now. "Come with me!" Coco then grabbed his arm and yanked on it, leading him outside. She led him to the edge of the beach, avoiding a small crab that was moving sideways. "You see that box right there, spin through it!" After a moment of confusion, Crash obliged, walking up to it and spun directly through it, shattering the crate to piece. Once he finished, he turned to face his sister, only to be embraced by her once more crying uncontrollable tears of joy.

"It really is you! Oh it's been so long Crash. I had almost given up hope, but yesterday Cynder came, and now here you are. I love you!" She cried on his shoulder again. Cynder… the black dragoness from his dream… no, from yesterday. She came from afar to speak with him. She knew Spyro. She would bring Spyro here today.

"Sh e's cum ing to day. W it Sp I ro."

Coco let go of her brother and remembered that Cynder had promised this yesterday. And her brother remembered! "You remember them Crash? You remember Spyro? Oh… you can use your communicator to… or don't. You know what, it's up to you."

Crash looked at his wrist. This was a gift Coco gave to him a couple of years ago. He remembered that day. He was in the haze then. Looking at it for a bit longer, Crash started tapping at it. "You've- always- made- my- life- better- Coco. Thank- you- so- much- for- that. I've- been- lost- the- past- several- years. Know- you've- helped- bring- me- back."

"No Crash... Thank you. For being an amazing brother. It's good to have you back." They hugged once more.

Crash for the next two hours waited patiently. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. Something about what he dreamt of last night told him this. It was a premonition of sorts. He would finally be reunited with someone he missed dearly. Someone he remembers now. Spyro. It's been so long, and things were different now. Cynder, she was his friend now like he was, and Crash liked her. She was like Spyro in a lot of ways. Hopefully she was coming today too.

The portal opened a few yards in front of him, exactly where Coco said it would spawn. Two dragons emerged from the sphere, one black and one purple, standing side by side. They both froze when they notice he was waiting right in front of them. Spyro and Cynder.

Crash got up from his seat on the ground… smiling. Spyro could only look at his face and be reminded of when he looked at him seven years after he survived his brutal duel with Dark Spyro. They both were looking at each other, fully aware they were staring at their former soulmate. But now here they were seven years later, with so much changed. Spyro knew this was going to be hard, but nothing prepared him for the swirl of emotions he felt upon seeing Crash smile, a sight he thought he forgot.

To his utter surprise, it was Crash who started _talking_ first. "It's- been- so- long, and- so- many- things- have- changed. I- remember… faltering- after- fighting- to- be- with- you. Then- I- remember- years- of- a- haze. A- clouded… mind, obscuring- things… preventing- me- from- remembering- who- I- was. I- missed- you, buddy. Every- day- even- though- I- didn't- know- it. But- yesterday- Cynder- came- to- me, and- reminded- me- of- what- once- was… and- now- it- is… can- be. I- feel- alive- again, for- the- first- time- since- you- held- me- in- your- arms- seven- years- ago."

Spyro was speechless. He… he remembers me? He after all these years is complete once more. Coco was now behind Crash, ecstatic to see Cynder once more, forever grateful for helping to bring her brother back from his haze. Cynder was not going to speak, for this moment was between Spyro and Crash. Crash was now smiling, and that was bringing Spyro to tears. So many tears! It was stupid!... That stupid feeling is his chest, which he remembered from so long ago, even before the Trial of Love… Oh it was back, and he was so glad it was that he was smiling as passionately as Crash was.

"I missed you too Crash. So much. I'm so sorry for waiting so long. I don't know what I was thinking."

Crash then knelt in front of Spyro, and he tackled him in a hug so similar to how his sister tackled him this morning. They savored every moment as they held each other in an embrace seven years overdue, Crash's tears falling on Spyro as his fell on him. They hugged for what felt like an eternity.


	5. The Product of Love

_To hold the one you love couples do eagerly. To hold the product of your love, however, is something else entirely._

* * *

 _Not a poem, but instead the truth, the spirit behind the Treasures of the Heart now speaks candidly in sooth. This is shipping, it's what I've done. Because by its beauty, I've been won. I believe in it and its sincerity. I adore it almost as if it were verity._

 _I've listen to the criticism and reveled in the favoritism, but in the end this story isn't for FanFiction tourism. It's instead written for the one who inspires me. Exists for the one whose has been so nice to me. All for the one whom I admire and aspire to mire._

 _You've had a profound impact on me, even from so afar. What you draw is amazing, I love it all. These words, in whole, they come from the soul. They don't belong here but will not disappear, for I'm no longer ashamed if others overhear. Overcoming the fear and sneer of a passion seen as queer has been an inspiration to which I revere. You've overcome the hesitance despite others wretchedness and produced artworks of pure elegance._

 _The symbolism is in the writing, of this story. It's a metaphor of what can never be for me._

 **The Conclusion to the Treasures of the Heart Quintet  
** **The Product of Love**

All of the guilt residing in his heart was reconciled, through a hug in which he never knew he needed until it happened. And that meant the world to Cynder. It was the final step in which she hopped was lasting happiness for the one she loved and also for the one Spyro used to love, in a way still did. It was unconventional, maybe boarding taboo and unethical, but she didn't care. She remembered how others judge her, did not trust her after what Malefor had made her do and after Spyro first rescued her, what Spyro had saved her from. That judgment still upset her, for in a way it was unfair and in a way was just. But ultimately she had redeemed herself in the eyes of who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and his opinion was all that mattered to her. So she hoped; had faith that today would mark the beginning of the rest of her life with Spyro.

"I forgot," Spyro said with sorrow, "just how much you meant to me." Both he and Crash now let go of one another as Spyro continued to speak. "I did so on purpose, because of how guilty I felt. I'm so sorry. I pushed you out of my life in a time when we needed each other the most. I need you… in my life, if you could ever forgive me."

Crash looked at Spyro before he scoffed once and smiled brightly. "On wha- on kan- di- tion."

Spyro looked at him humbly, with slight tears in his eyes for the great burden lifting off his chest. "Anything."

"No de- serts."

Spyro looked at Crash blankly before laughing. He then shoved Crash playfully before responding. "You've got a deal."

Smiling from behind, Coco spoke up. "Cynder, Spyro… thank you for being such amazing friends and being so kind to my brother. I always thought it was a terrible accident which almost killed my brother seven years ago. But maybe Crash winding up in the Realm of the Dragons was a blessing in disguise. I suffered a lot during the years my brother was _hurt_. But maybe with you two as such close friends now, dozens of more years of happiness will lay ahead of us."

"You're welcome Coco" Cynder spoke up as she walked closer towards everyone, no longer needing to be a silent observer. "The Fates can be very cruel and deceptively kind. The first fifteen years of my life were in forced servitude to the worst being in history, but maybe without my life starting on that path I wouldn't be standing here next to the love of my life." Cynder wasn't afraid to say it now in front of Crash or Spyro. She thought she would be, but somehow she knew what she said was true and that everyone here knew it was the truth. Hopefully, it could also be the best truth.

Spyro looked at Cynder adamantly; she said she was the love of his life. Spyro for just a split second felt awkward. Crash was right here. But to his surprise, Crash spoke next (with his… wrist thing?). "I'd- love- to- hear- all- about- the- trials- you- two- overcame- together. And- I- think- my- sister- would- as- well."

"Defiantly" Coco affirmed.

"Well," Cynder replied, "we have all day, so how about we save the storytelling for tonight. Spyro, what do you want to do? Name anything?"

She looked at me smiling, and it melted my heart. Though to a moment it made me feel strange as well. Glancing back at Crash, I can see him smiling contently as well, just how I always remembered him. Maybe he is happy just seeing me. Somehow, he's happy just knowing me, being with me. I was so afraid, that I'd have to choose between him and Cynder. And I honestly wouldn't have been able to do so. But somehow Cynder gave me the confidence to come here… and somehow I have both of them. We've all become family. No longer feeling embarrassed, Spyro looked to Crash again and spoke. "Well I've never actually had the time to properly explore N Sanity Island. What's there to do that's fun around here Crash?"

The question brought forth a confident grin for Crash instantly knew his response. "Ee- I- ll, sh- ow you."

* * *

The day, it was magical, it was everything it could have been. It was almost like the past seven years never happened, and Crash had never left my life. I… finally understand it now, why I fell in love with him. For as powerful as I am, in spite how different he and I are, even though we are from two different planes of existence, I like Crash for simply for who he is. He is an amazing being, a humble hero, and an exultant companion who simply was happy to be alive without a care for how or why things unfolded the way they have. His blissfulness was something Spyro admired, a calm sureness of his life without any distractions or troublesome thoughts weighing him down or preoccupying his mind. So despite the fact that he wasn't a dragon, couldn't fly, or comparatively was weaker than me (though he did beat Dark Spyro, so…), I respect him and in a way envy him. All my life I've been told and prophesized to become the most powerful Dragon in existence. That it was my destiny and my duty to protect all the life in my realm. I believed it and did everything I could to earn the power of the Convexity and defend the innocent from the wicked. But now that my quest was over, that I did what everyone expected and needed me to do, I want to live my life more like my best friend. And I want to live my life with my best friend as well.

And I have two of them. My brother and my soulmate. She was there with Crash, Coco, and I for the entire day, sharing in our joy and marveling in the beginning of the new life we had together. She was forced to be a deadly destroyer, but that weight on her life had been lifted so that she could also revel in the simpler moments of life. The moments that turned into memories and cemented the foundation of an unbreakable bound between families.

"Today was amazing Spyro. It still funny to me, it was only a week ago we were battling Malefor within the convexity itself, and now here we are."

"Together."

"Forever."

That made both of them smile. Their flight back to Spyro's place in Artisans had concluded. For almost the entire day and halfway through the night, they had spent with Crash and Coco on N Sanity Island. They surfed (Cynder tried and wiped out to Spyro's amusement). Coco had invented another contraption, which this time let Crash join Spyro in the air as they flew above the archipelago that was the Wumpa Islands. Though to Spyro's surprise Cynder actually offered to let Coco ride on her back. Coco was hesitant but upon further persuasion she finally agreed. Cynder and Coco seemed to have gotten along quite well today. It was strange because Spyro thought… it was an uncharacteristic move for Cynder. In the year or two that Spyro had known Cynder after he freed her from Malefor's influence, she seemed recluse and reticent to an extent. But the past week she had really changed. Ever since they were free to be together, ever since she mended the whole plaguing Spyro's heart because of Crash, she had opened up and Spyro loved her even more because of this.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They rested their heads against one another's as they closed their eyes, the equivalent of a hug for dragons.

"I fear to think of what my life would have been like without you Spyro. So much so that I now want to spend every day I have left with you."

"Let's. You and everyone I've ever known, you complete me and give me purpose. I may be a hero, but I also want to be a husband, too. I'm ready… to share my life with you."

Cynder didn't reply with words, she instead leaned forward and kissed her love. This time it was with lust. They had said everything they needed to, they both knew how much they loved each other. Spyro returned the gesture as passionately as she was and with fervor. The contact between their tongs was ecstatic, and now all which occurred from this point forward was instinctual, primal, base desires. It was a dance which represented the passion of two souls, which yearned to become one and form something larger than the sum of their parts. Cynder backpedaled while Spyro moved forward, their mouths never untwining. Cynder sat on the ground and Spyro continued to follow her, the heat of the moment intense for the both of them. It was uncharted ground, yet each knew what to do yet wasn't thinking about doing it. This wasn't for pleasure, it wasn't routine or methodical. It was intimate and slow, every moment savored as Spyro was now on top of Cynder.

 _It was an action of pure love, a dance to yield a product of love_.

* * *

Cynder couldn't contain her anxiety inside herself for much longer, and impatiently waited for Ember to return. This was Ember's specialty after all; she was supposed to help her in any way possible. Again Cynder waited for the prognoses today, for the previous two were disappointing as well.

Ten seconds later, Ember returned. Her face said it all, but she spoke anyway. "I'm… sorry Cynder. You're not pregnant."

The news deflated all of her hopes. It had been four mounts and she continually maintained her period schedule despite her and Spyro's several attempts to impregnate. What was it then, it didn't make any sense yet it tore at her so. This was their chance; this was their path to peace, at forming a family, being parents and experiencing all the joy that brought in their new lives together. And it shouldn't have taken this long. She should be able to do this.

"I'm going to recommend you continue the flower supplements, and also continue to wait till about four to two days before your period to mate with Spyro, okay."

Mate… like if it was had no meaning or purpose besides producing offspring. But ultimately, it was what she wanted. What she needed. She never had a normal childhood. That was robbed from her. Why can't she now raise a child the way she never was? Why can't she have this with her soulmate? Spyro at first was not concerned with the prospect of having children. The first time they ever had intercourse, it was a moment of pure elation for the both of them, a spontaneous event they both craved. And after that, they continued to do so, though in regular intervals and preplanned rather than spur of the moment type deals. But as the months passed by, he had to have grown suspicious. He was waiting for the news that he'd become a father but every day Cynder never had the chance to tell him. Spyro had also never talked about it openly, of why Cynder hadn't become pregnant yet. But he has to be thinking about it! I want to do this for him, share this bliss with him! So why can't I! At this point Cynder was beginning to cry.

"Cynder, I know this is hard but don't give up hope. And know it's not your fault. Sometimes these things take time, but it's always worth the wait."

"Why…" Cynder responded a few seconds after Ember had spoken. "Why is this happening to me? You're the fertility specialist here; it's your chosen magical profession. So tell me why. Why can't I have a child?"

"I never said you couldn't Cynder. And be mindful that you and Spyro's fertility issues may not be entirely dependent on you. Maybe you and Spyro should come together one day. See if I can't help him as well as help you."

Cynder shook her head. This had nothing to do with him, she could feel it, knew it was true. She had been on Ember's regiment of herbs and whatever in vain attempts to increase her fertility, but it wasn't helping, and Cynder knew it never would. And Spyro was perfectly healthy; there was nothing wrong with him on his end. Four months ago she thought she had found everlasting happiness. Today that dream was in shambles. Still crying, Cynder turned around and took of flying.

"Cynder wait!"

What am I going to do? What was I going to say to Spyro? This was the point of them loving each other the way they did. She contemplated running away. She couldn't face the grief in confronting Spyro and telling him that she… couldn't do this for him. But the thought reminded her of something else. Of how Spyro had fled from Crash in a similar bout of grief, and that had caused both of them immense suffering for seven years. No, she can't run from this, can't face it alone. I… have to… tell… The thought of doing so is too hard. But what else can I do? Wait… could she help me?

Cynder flew to the Professor's Island and used the portal arc there to travel to N Sanity Island. Spyro and Crash today had agreed to do something at a fireworks factory for the day, which meant Coco was by herself. Cynder hadn't ever shown up to Coco's dimension alone ever since she first came four months ago to see her brother Crash. Since then Cynder had come to think of Coco as a close friend, and what she was about to ask Coco today she could do because of how close they'd become.

Coco came to the front door and was surprised to see who was there. "Cynder!? What brings you here? I was sure Spyro and Crash wouldn't return till later tonight. It's been awhile since they've had a day alone together. I'm happy for the both of them."

"Coco," Cynder said with obvious sorrow in her voice, "I need to ask you something. Maybe you can help."

Sensing the turmoil in Cynder's voice, Coco changed tone before she spoke once more "Certainly. Come inside."

In her living room, Cynder explained all of what has been happening between her and Spyro. Knowing how brilliant Crash's sister was, Cynder held out hope that maybe she could… do something to help her.

"Does Spyro know of this? I'm sure he's devastated."

"Spyro and I… no. I can't… I don't want to face him and tell him I can't do this for him. I love him with all my heart, and having a child together is all we've wanted together."

Coco was silent for a moment before she responded. "Believe me when I say I know the feeling of wanting offspring. Though my situation is a little different than yours, being one of the only two of my kind, I've often wondered and desired to become a mother myself. I also haven't shared these thoughts with my brother, for he hasn't really thought much about what happens when both he and I… pass."

Cynder felt such a string of sympathy just then, for she had never considered this plight which now so obviously hangs over Coco's head.

"I never thought of that… I'm so sorry Coco."

"Don't be. I'll do anything I can to help Cynder. It's what friends are for. I'll warn you the tests and procedures I will need to conduct are quite invasive, but they are necessary."

"Whatever it takes. And I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"You gave me my brother back. It's the least I can do."

True to her word, Coco began a series of tests and collected several samples from Cynder over the course of the next week and told Cynder to come back in a few days… with Spyro, for it was important. Coco had told Cynder that she should tell Spyro about this, for it impacted him too and it was the fair thing considering they were in this together. Cynder was reluctant at first, but she knew she was right. Spyro had a right to know. So the same day she went to speak with Coco, she waited for Spyro to return from his day with Crash and waited for him to tell her of how well their day went. She then broke the news to him, why after four months she hadn't become pregnant. Of how her trips to a Dragon fertility specialist proved fruitless and how in she went to see if Coco could be of any help. When she finished, Spyro looked at her calmly, warmth in his eyes.

"You never have to be afraid to tell me anything, Cynder. Know that. I'll love you no matter what."

"I just… want to be able to do this… for us."

"I look forward to the day I get to become a parent. It'll be a new experience for the both of us. Neither of us… really had parents of our own. It'll be something we learn to do together."

"Have you... given any thought at what we'll name our child?"

"I see your confidence is already growing. And I'm pretty sure that's half of what it takes to become a parent."

"No, you're one half of what it takes, and I'm the other."

"Very true. You know we could… try again tonight and see if we get lucky?"

Cynder laughed before she responded, Spyro somehow finding the perfect way to brighten her mood, which she loved about him. "Oh you're so immature, maybe we should wait."

"Oh come on, I've saved the world. That has to count for something!"

"Goodnight Spyro. We leave for Coco's first thing in the morning."

* * *

Crash took a seat next to the fireplace and waited curiously. Coco had told him what today was about, and he felt so awful. Spyro and Cynder deserved this, they were meant for each other. Though saying that still felt just a tad bit weird. Four months ago I had gained my life back all at once after seven years of a haze. And somehow after first meeting Cynder I knew she loved Spyro… as much as I did seven years ago. So when she and Spyro both came to confront me four months ago, I forgave him… and let Spyro go. It… was so hard. Before I passed out and fell into a comma, I was ready. I found out I loved him and was willing to go wherever that meant. I… still want to. But, I know… have to remind myself that, though what Spyro and I had was special, too many things had changed since then. And… our love couldn't ever amount to anything… special. We couldn't have a child together, like how Cynder and Spyro wanted. They were perfect for one another… I wasn't going to be in the way of that. Fortunately, I was still apart of Spyro's life as his friend… and not his soulmate…

Coco greeted Spyro and Coco and provided them with something to drink (in bowls) before she got started. She had some depressing news to deliver, though she was not without hope... or a plan.

"Cynder, when you told me of what Malefor did to you fifteen years ago, when he stole you from your birthplace and augmented you into being a maleficent, fully grown dragoness, the story seemed so tragic in its ownright. Thought today, I believe I've discovered that process has harmed you in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?" Cynder said softly. That traumatic experience, even though she was merely a newborn infant, still traumatized her, for as her body was magically and invasively transformed into an adult, she began to gain consciousness and felt and understood the pain coursing through her, as she was bound by several chains to be conditioned as Malefor's slave.

Coco breathed in and exhaled before she continued. "I examined one of your ovum, or egg cells, as part of a series of tests to see why you were having such a hard time conceiving, and I believe I discovered your issue."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Spyro said worried.

"What does it have to do with Malefor?" Cynder said with authority. This question demanded an answer from her. What had he done to her even this far after she had gained freedom?

"I believe as a result of the rapid mutation you experienced so early in your life, your body has not gone through its full form of puberty. I recall you saying that once Spyro defeated you at the altar of the Convexity, you regressed back into your pre-mutated state, your then current age the offset amount of time you'd been alive. Both instances, I feel, are responsible for why your ovaries cannot produce fully fertile ova via the process of oogenesis."

Cynder looked devastated and Spyro noticed. "Even years after being freed from his wretchedness he's still ruining my life." Spyro attempted to console Cynder to no affect, for she was beginning to lose it. Malefor was the ghost haunting Cynder still, and now he was responsible for robbing the love of his life the opportunity to foster children.

"It's okay Cynder. Everything will be fine; we'll find a way to overcome this."

"What Malefor has done to you is tragic indeed," Coco spoke with confidence, "though there is hope Cynder." That drew cheerful looks from both Spyro and Cynder. Coco had their full attention. "In all the ways I've pondered how to foster children and end the impending extinction of my race, this same research has proven useful to you and Spyro's dilemma."

Cynder remembered when she was first told of this predicament looming over her and Crash. In all honesty Cynder knew Coco's situation was more tragic then hers. There would be nothing left of her and her brother's heritage and legacy once they both died. So to see Coco working so hard to help Spyro and herself, fulfil their dream together, it meant the world to Cynder, and she was entirely grateful for it.

"I… do you really believe that Spyro and I can still have a child?" Cynder asked relived.

"Yes. Your body is not capable of producing healthy ova, and I'm not sure I can remedy this, however Spyro is your solution."

"What do you mean by that?" Spyro asked curious.

"It took a lot of trial and error to perfect, as well as years collaborating with scientist throughout the globe… anonymously, but I perfect the technology needed to turn any cell into a functioning ovum. They're may be a few speedbumps since your species is oviparous unlike mammals, although I'm confident I can make the necessary changes to my procedure. In essence, Spyro can act as the producer of an impregnable ovum, and you Cynder can provide the womb necessary to nurture a zygote via artificial insemination."

"So," Spyro said contemplating what Coco just said (it sounded so science-y), "I'll be the mother?"

"In a way yes." Spyro and Cynder were so relieved that they embraced each other. It made Crash's blush with sympathy, as he watched as a silent observer. Then Cynder thought of something.

"Wait, if Spyro is acting as the mother in a way, then who is the father?"

"That, unfortunately, is the catch, one which both of you may not like."

"So can we still have a child or not?" Cynder said confused.

"You two can have a child, Cynder, though you will only birth it, and not be genetically linked to your child."

"How so? I'm giving birth, that makes me the mother, right?"

"Yes, but you yourself are not providing any of the genetic information to be combined with the ovum Spyro's cell's will yield. You two will need to find another male donor to provide sperm, since Spyro cannot both produce the ovum and the sperm for a zygote. The genetic information would be identical and thus nonviable. I also can't take any of your cells, Cynder, and turn them into functioning sperm, for females of any species lack the Y chromosome needed in viable sperm cells."

Cynder processed Coco's response for a moment, trying to follow it before she came up with her follow up question. "This process… for turning normal cells into ova or sperm, why can't you use normal cells from me and convert them into an ovum?"

"That is a good question, Cynder, and the answer to it is systemic to what Malefor did to you fifteen years ago. Though I could transform any of your cells into an ovum, it still wouldn't be viable to conceive an infant. I'm sorry, but the ordeal Malefor has put you through has made you sterile. It's hard for me to say, but what he's done to you has made it impossible for you to conceive a child normally. The only alternative is what I propose, but even that won't make you a genetic birthparent. Though the child would still… be yours and Spyro's."

That made Cynder tear-up again. She could never be a biological mother. Malefor had taken that from her. Spyro again had to console Cynder as she broke down. It was a solid minute of silence until Cynder spoke again. "Okay, let's do it Spyro. I'm done with letting Malefor ruin my life. If there's still a way for us to have a child, I'm game."

"Are… are you sure Cynder" Spyro asked unsure.

"Yes." She said this with confidence, no longer torn up by her emotions from earlier.

"Okay. Then let's do it" Spyro said next to Cynder, both of whom were smiling faintly. "I just," Spyro now said with reserve, "we'd have to find the right donor. I have no idea who to choose."

"Yes… that would be important." It depressed Cynder to no end to know that she couldn't foster her own children. But having a child was something she wanted; this compromise would have to suffice. Yet Cynder didn't know a whole lot of Dragons, and none of whom would be considered her or Spyro's peers. And the donor would also have to be… well willing to go through with this, be the genetic father to her and Spyro's kid. Who?

It had been on his mind, ever since they first asked the question. He was nervous to say it. It would be… inappropriate and really insensitive. This was their moment, their decision. He couldn't intervene in this. But he blurted it out anyway, and regretted it the instant he did so. "Me?"

Spyro and Cynder turned around. Did Crash just say me?

"Crash," Coco said understanding what he meant, "the distinct types of specialized reproductive cells between us and a dragon are far too incompatible. We're not even in the same class of scientific taxidermy."

Feeling stupid, Crash blushed and turned his head away. Then a thought struck him. No, the idea wasn't stupid on scientific grounds. Though he wasn't anywhere near Coco's level of intelligence, there was already a living example of what he was talking about. With his wrist pad, he said the following name. "Dingodile."

"Who?" Spyro said confused. He still hadn't one hundred percent processed what Crash had said earlier and what it meant.

"He is a creation of Cortex, who is a hybrid anthro between a dingo and a crocodile. Crash, you have a point, thought the mutation process Cortex used is very volatile. Although… hybridization is what Cortex used to anthropomorphize in the first place… It was an amalgamation of human and animal DNA. Is it possible? Hell, the chromosome number doesn't even need to match to work. The DNA itself is procedurally altered during conception."

"Crash…" Spyro said carefully. "Are you saying… you want to be the father? Is that even possible?"

"I… It may very well be" Coco said for Crash. "My brother is right; I completely understand how Cortex made each of his mutants and have reverse engineered the process. The formation of each of his mutants involves a very complicated yet completely successful method of mutating DNA so that it produces viable offspring despite how many animal's DNA is used in the process."

"No" Crash said abruptly. "It- was- a- dumb- idea. I'm- sorry- Spyro. You- and- Cynder- have- a- tough- decision- in- front- of- you. I- don't- need- to- make- it- more- complicated."

Spyro was dumbstruck. There was a time seven years ago, when he loved Crash with all his heart. But the constant limiting factor in the back of his mind was that they couldn't ever have a child. That was just impossible, how would they… even have sex! They were both males if different species! But today, there was a workaround. It was… possible. No. NO! I can't ask Cynder to do this. I love her now. But… we were considering this, having a child even though she couldn't do so naturally because we loved each other. And this is what we both wanted. So finding the right donor was crucial. What would a Dragon… bandicoot hybrid even look like? Was it even safe, was it possible, and was it the right thing to do?

Cynder considered this for a moment and then blurted out her response. "Okay. You want to be the father Crash. You have my blessing."

Spyro immediately turned to face Cynder. "Are you sure? I mean, think of what that would imply. How that would affect our child."

Cynder sighed before she responded. "Listen. Malefor robbed me of the chance I had to have a child with the Dragon I love. And as much as that pains me, as much as I loathe with all my being that bastard for doing this to me, I have to come to grips with it. I love you Spyro, and seeing you happy is the one thing I strive for in my life. At one point that even meant I was willing to give you up so that you and Crash could be together. If I could have your child I would, but I can't. Crash is your best friend, and you still love him too. I know you do. I am okay with this because he makes you happy and I do as well. So if I can do this for you two, be the mother to you two's child, fine. It's weird, a little awkward, maybe a bit insane, but it's love regardless."

"Cynder… I love you. That hasn't faltered or waived."

"True, but that's because your love for Crash and I hasn't ever faltered or waived from the days you met both of us. And I accept that in you. Crash is an amazing person; I've come to know that. And I know you loved him first, which means something. I also know you love me as equally as well. You don't have to push him away to be with me, that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you."

"But you shouldn't have to do that. You don't have to give up so much to make me happy."

"I know. I want to."

They kissed once more, Cynder initiating it. Crash meanwhile looked at the ground. He always knew he was a point of contention between Spyro and Cynder, and he felt so guilty over it. She is the one for him Crash reminded himself. I'm just a mutant from another dimension.

Seeing Crash so glum, Spyro and Cynder looked at one another before Cynder gestured with her head and eyes for Spyro to talk to him. Coco did as well. Spyro then walked up to Crash and looked at him.

"This is all really weird, isn't it? Confusing, scientific, morally ambiguous. But I think… this is the end of the path we started on together. Cynder and I… would be honored if you could do this for us."

This brought Crash to tears. Seven long years, culminating in this moment. Crash lunged forward and hugged his friend… who he loved.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder decided to have their egg laid on N Sanity Island versus Artisans Realm to avoid the prying eyes of other Dragons curious as to what was going on. It was their moment, they'd share later. After about six months incubating in Cynder's womb and two months since laid, her egg was ready to hatch any day now.

"Do you have any idea what he'll look like?" Spyro asked Coco.

"Well I avoided any unnecessary X-Rays per Cynder's request. I do know it's healthy. And as I mentioned a month ago, I do know for sure he is a male."

Spyro took pride in that, he was hoping for a son. Cynder meanwhile was content with anything. After all, she had laid him two months ago, the process being very intimate for her.

"You still haven't told me what name you've settled on Spyro. It's kind of important and we're running out of time."

"Relax Cynder. I have a couple of names in store, but I want to get a good look at our son before I give him his final name. It is kind of important; he'll stuck with it for his entire life. Don't want to end up with a name like Flame or something."

"True."

"Coco, where's Crash? He's going to miss this if he doesn't get back in time."

"Don't worry Spyro; I'm sure he'll be here any moment."

As soon as Coco finished speaking, Crash did enter through the front door, holding a large cubic wooden box. He placed it on the floor and pried open the top revealing Wumpa fruits within the crate.

"I- have- to- know- if- he- likes- Wumpa- fruit."

"Seriously?" Spyro said somewhat annoyed.

Crash ignored Spyro and sat next to him. Crash, Spyro, Cynder, and Coco were spaced out evenly around the unborn dragon egg.

"Isn't something supposed to be happening?" Cynder said nervously. "You said his hatching was imitate Coco."

"Yes, but be patient. Your son just needs to find the strength to break free."

"Trust me Cynder, it's actually quite spectacular. You know I once watched 151 stolen dragon eggs hatch over the course of a couple of days."

A crack! That shut everyone up for a moment and drew there attention. Happy beyond compare, Cynder leaned on Spyro. Crash's hand make slight contact with Spyro's paw, and Coco leaned on her brother. Then the egg burst open, literally sending shards everywhere, which caused Coco and Crash to raise their arms to shield their eyes, while Spyro and Cynder positioned their wings to cover their faces. Once their son stopped spinning, he stretched his wings and spit out one poof of fire, before gazing at his mother, father, and two aunts.

"Oh my god" Coco whispered.

Did he just spin, like me, Crash thought?

Look at his eyes; they're a greenish purple Spyro thought to himself.

He looks just like his parents, having select features from the both of them. And Cynder loved him anyway.

What everyone witnessed was beyond their imagination. A product of love between a family of four. A creature of no comparison… a dragnacoot unlike any other.

"He's beautiful" Cynder whispered to Spyro.

"Yes, and I know his name..."


End file.
